ch ch changes
by Kruemel
Summary: Verzweifelt starrte sie aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers, indem sich jetzt Umzugskartons stapelten. Von nun an würde alles anders werden... einfach alles... ELF DA
1. EINS

Disclaimer: Alle Characktere, die ihr wiedererkennt gehören nicht mir, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich J.K. Rowling. Bis jetzt entspringen nur Anne und ihr Vater aus meiner Feder.  
  
-  
  
Verzweifelt starrte sie aus dem Fenster ihres Zimmers, indem sich jetzt Umzugskartons stapelten.  
  
Von nun an würde alles anders werden... einfach alles.  
  
*  
  
Anne's POV:  
  
Mit einem möglichst gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck trotte ich hinter meinem Dad her. Ich werde ihn nicht merken lassen, dass ich nicht wirklich gelangweilt bin, das habe ich mir geschworen. Ich bin alles andere als gelangweilt - vor allem bin ich immer noch wütend und fest entschlossen meinem Vater dieses neue angeblich "ach so tolle" Leben, das er sich aufbauen will, zu versauen. Schließlich hat er es mit meinem genauso gemacht. Mit einem einzigen, einfachen, in einer Stimme der Gleichgültigkeit vorgetragenen Satz hat er es kaputt gemacht. Einfach so. Als wäre mein bisheriges Leben ein kleines unbedeutendes, überflüssiges Etwas, das man wegwerfen konnte wann man wollte.  
  
Aber nicht mit mir. Nicht einfach so. Oh nein.... Ich werde es ihm schwer machen... ihm und erst recht seiner neuen Flamme. Meine Mom ist noch nicht mal zwei Jahre tot und er denkt schon wieder ans heiraten. Falsch - er denkt nicht nur daran, er wird es auch bald wieder tun. Einfach so, sozusagen mal nebenbei. Ist ja auch keine große Sache, ach was....  
  
Und jetzt, jetzt sind wir auf dem Weg in ein megaschickes Restaurant, weil ich ja meine "Stiefmutter" und ihren Sohn kennenlernen muss. Gott, kann es etwa noch schlimmer werden?  
  
"Schatz und bitte sei nett zu Danielle, ja?" Mein Vater sieht mich ernst an und denkt wohl er wirkt gerade unheimlich autoritär. Ich seufze nur und stoße die Doppeltür, die in das Restaurant führt, auf.  
  
"Ah, da sind sie ja!" Dad lächelt selig, schnappt sich meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her zu einem Tisch in der Ecke des Raums. Abrupt lässt er mich los, umarmt die braunhaarige, große Frau, gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und nickt dem Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. Ich glaub, ich muss gleich kotzen bei soviel übertriebener Herzlichkeit...  
  
"Und du musst also Anne sein. Ich bin so froh, dich endlich kennenzulernen... dein Vater hat schon so viel Gutes über dich erzählt!" Wendet sie sich nun an mich. Sie lächelt, mustert mich aber kritisch. Hat sie etwa etwas gegen schwarze Baggies, ein dunkelblaues Shirt mit der Aufschrift "I just love not being you" und Chucks - einfach gesagt Muggelklamotten ohne Roben unter Zauberern und Hexen. Schon komisch, dass mein Dad nichts dazu gesagt hat (immerhin hab ich extra sämtliche Nietenbänder, die ich besitze rausgekramt und die Augen so dick und schwarz umrandet wie es nur geht). Nur einen komischen Blick hab ich für mein Outfit von ihm geerntet - nicht wirklich was ich mir erhofft habe.  
  
Die Frau lässt ihr Lächeln noch größer werden, allerdings etwas gezwungen (na bitte!) und bietet mir dann den Stuhl neben ihr an, so dass ich ihrem Sohn, dem ich bis jetzt zugegebenermaßen noch nicht wirklich Beachtung geschenkt habe, gegenüber sitze.  
  
Ich schaue prüfend in seine Richtung, erblicke einen großen Jungen mit kurzem sandbraunen Haar, das ihm in allen möglichen Richtungen vom Kopf absteht und dadurch jedem, der ihn ansieht, den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen ist. Zugegeben, er sieht gut aus, aber im Moment schaut er eher mürrisch in meine Richtung... seine Roben sind zerknittert und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, er hat mit Absicht die ältesten ausgesucht, die er überhaupt hat. Ich wette, er wollte das gleiche erreichen wie ich, nämlich, dass dieses dämliche "Wir-sind-jetzt-eine-große- glückliche-Familie-also-gewöhnt-euch-dran"-Essen abgeblasen wird.  
  
"Anne, das hier ist Oliver..."  
  
*  
  
So, das war also das erste Kapitelchen, ziemlich kurz, ich weiß. Aber, sie werden länger, ich versprechs.  
  
Wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass das hier niemand liest, also keine Reviews bekomme, schreibe ich nicht weiter. Das soll keine Drohung sein (oder vielleicht doch ;)), aber (fast) jeder Autor wird mir Recht geben, wenn ich behaupte, dass es schwer ist an etwas zu schreiben, wenn man denkt, dass es niemand mag. Also, bitte reviewt, ich werde euch für immer lieben ;) 


	2. ZWEI

A/N: Erstmal danke an alle, die reviewt haben! :) ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich bin mit diesem Kapitel hier nicht wirklich zufrieden... Das nächste sollte aber wirklich besser werden. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das hier wenigstens ein bisschen. ;)  
  
Bitte reviewt auch das hier, ihr wollt doch alle meine Liebe oder? ;) Dann bin ich auch nichtschreibfaul und es geht demnächst weiter.  
  
SilentRoses: Ja, Oliver wie in Oliver Wood. *g* Danke für das Kompliment. :) Ich hoffe, du kannst jetzt entscheiden, ob du's gut findest oder nicht. (die erste Option würde mir persönlich ja besser gefallen ;) )  
  
Maxine01: Vielen lieben Dank, besonders für das mit Anne. :)  
  
Pe: *g* Jaja... quidditchabhängig ist er wohl, aber wenn ich mir ihn (bzw. Sean Biggerstaff) dann so anschaue... *ausdemgrinsennichtmehrrauskomm* ... Danke fürs Mut machen. :)  
  
fidi: Bitte, hoffe es gefällt dir!  
  
Memo an mich: Zu viele Smileys!  
  
Oliver's POV:  
  
Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass meine Mom es geschafft hat mich hier her zu schleppen. Als wäre es nicht genug, dass sie und Dad sich getrennt haben... aber jetzt scheint sie auch noch von mir zu verlangen, dass wir hier mit diesen beiden, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe, eine fröhliche Familie spielen. Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein?  
  
Ich schaue kurz auf die Speisekarte in meiner Hand, öffne sie aber nicht, sondern lege sie einfach wieder vor mich auf den Tisch. Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick über die verschiedenen Gesichter in diesem Raum schweifen. Er bleibt schließlich genau vor mir hängen, bei dieser Anne. Sie blickt gelangweilt wirkend umher, betrachtet man ihre blauen Augen aber genauer, bemerkt man wie sie manchmal schnell ihre Richtung ändern. Sie scheinen alles in sich aufzusaugen, fast so als wolle sie es später haargenau irgend jemandem beschreiben.  
  
Ich schüttle etwas verwirrt den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihr halten soll und das macht mich nervös. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man Leute nicht einschätzen kann, man nicht wenigstens erahnen kann, was sie als nächstes tun werden. Das ist als wäre man kurz vor einem Quidditchmatch und wüsste nicht gegen wen man eigentlich spielt. Schrecklich...  
  
"Haben die Herrschaften schon gewählt?" Fragt der Kellner durch die Nase, und lässt jetzt schon seine Feder gewichtig über dem Block kreisen.  
  
"Ich denke, ich werde die Wildentenbruststreifen mit Pfirsischspalten parfümiert mit frischem Lavendel und dazu Wildreis nehmen." Daniel nickt bestätigend und ich sehe ihn überrascht an. Was soll das denn bitte sein?  
  
"Eine gute Wahl, der Herr." Oh mein Gott... wo hat der gelernt so zu reden?  
  
"Ich nehme den Gratinierten Lammrücken in einer Tomatenkruste, dazu eine Grilltomate und Kartoffeljalousie auf dem Lauchbett, bitte." Meine Mom blickt den Kellner lächelt an, dessen Feder wie von Geisterhand übers Papier kritzelt.  
  
Warn die schon öfters hier, oder wie? Denn so etwas gibt es bei uns zu Hause oder in den Restaurants in denen wir sonst essen, garantiert nicht.  
  
"Und du?" Der Kellner wendet sich an mich.  
  
"Gibt's hier auch Pommes?" Frage ich mürrisch, beobachte mit Genugtuung wie der Kellner große Augen macht.  
  
"Na, Pommes eben... Du weißt schon, diese Kartoffelstreifen, die man dann in den Ofen schmeißt... Klingelt's?" Springt das Mädchen gegenüber von mir ein. Nach einer Weile, in der der Kellner sie nur mit offenem Mund angestarrt hat, seufzt sie schließlich und meint resignierend: "Gibt's wenigstens Currywurst?"  
  
Die Augen des Kellner verengen sich zu Schlitzen, er zischt irgendwas von "Unverschämtheit" und zischt davon. Was denn? Ich grinse, schon etwas vergnügter und spüre zufrieden die verärgerten Blicke, die mir meine Mom zuwirft.  
  
*  
  
Ich stehe neben meiner Mom in unserem Wohnzimmer. Wir warten auf Anne und ihren Dad. Heute werden sie bei uns einziehen. Es ist jetzt also nicht mehr zu leugnen... meine Mom wird diesen Daniel bald heiraten.  
  
Gott, das ist doch zum Kotzen.  
  
"Oliver, ich weiß , dass das nicht ganz einfach für dich ist, aber..."  
  
Ungläubig sehe ich in das Gesicht meiner Mom. Wollte sie damit gerade ausdrücken, dass sie mich versteht? Ja, doch... guter Witz! Ich werfe ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und sofort ist sie still. Wenigstens etwas. Was ich noch weniger ertragen kann, als die baldige Ankunft der neuen "Familienmitglieder" sind ganz sicher diese "Ich-weiß- genau-was-du- fühlst-mein-Sohn"-Gespräche.  
  
Eine unangenehme Stille tritt ein. Die Luft ist gespannt.  
  
Und ich bin schon fast wieder dankbar, als plötzlich zwei Gestalten und einige Koffer auftauchen. Nein, eigentlich bin ich ganz und gar nicht dankbar...  
  
Meine Mom sieht mich kurz an, wirkt für einen Moment unsicher, geht dann doch auf Daniel zu, umarmt ihn und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Ich sehe weg. Das muss ich mir wirklich nicht antun.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten, die mir viel zu lang erscheinen, dreht sich meine Mom zu mir und meint: "Ach, Ollie..." , ich zucke bei dem alten Spitznamen, den sie eigentlich seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hat, zusammen, "zeig Anne doch bitte ihr Zimmer!" Sie lächelt, packt Daniel an der Hand und zieht ihn in Richtung Küche.  
  
Zweifelnd sehe ich Anne an. Was erwartet sie jetzt?  
  
"Komm eben mit!" Meine ich dann nur, mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und gehe in die Richtung der Treppe, die nach oben führt. Ich halte kurz inne, drehe mich nach hinten, um zu sehen, ob sie auch versteht was ich gemeint habe. Doch hinter mir befindet sich kein blondes Mädchen, wie ich erwartet hatte, sondern nur Luft. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Kapieren diese Amerikaner nicht mal, wenn man will, dass sie einem folgen? Na, das wird ein Spaß...  
  
Seufzend gehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Anne sich verzweifelt darum bemüht ihre Koffer irgendwie zu bewegen. Kein Wunder, dass sie es nicht fertig bringt 3 Koffer auf einmal zu tragen, ohne zu zaubern. Was denkt sie sich eigentlich?  
  
Auf so eine Idee würden nicht mal Fred und George kommen... und die beiden sind nicht gerade schwach. Aber dieses Mädchen, das inzwischen nur noch wenige Schritte von mir entfernt, immer noch versucht, Koffer zu stemmen, scheint tatsächlich zu denken, sie könnte es hinkriegen... tse... Amerikaner!  
  
Ich rolle mit den Augen, murmle einen Zauberspruch, so dass die Koffer in der Luft schweben, und mit einem kleinen Winken gebe ich ihr zu verstehen, mir zu folgen. Ich hoffe nur, sie versteht es auch. Man weiß ja nie...  
  
Ihr Zimmer wird Dad's altes Arbeitszimmer sein, ihr Dad im eigentlichen Bett meiner Eltern schlafen... was kommt als nächstes? Ich gebe zu, es war ziemlich kindisch zu glauben, dass meine Eltern perfekt seien und ihre Beziehung ewig halten würde... aber trotzdem habe ich mich immer an diesen kleinen Funken Hoffnung geklammert... bis jetzt. Jetzt scheint es, als wolle mir die Realität eins auswischen und mir beibringen endlich wirklich erwachsen zu werden.  
  
Inzwischen stehe ich vor Anne's zukünftigem Zimmer.  
  
Ich öffne die Tür, bringe die Koffer dazu, wieder auf dem Boden zu stehen, verlasse dann schnell und überstürzt das Zimmer, nicht ohne mir einen verdutzten Blick von ihr einzufangen.... 


	3. DREI

A/N: Zuerst mal will ich mich entschuldigen, dass es doch so lange gedauert hat mit dem dritten Kapitel. Das war nicht wirklich so geplant. :/ Also: SORRY!  
  
Wieder danke an alle, die reviewt haben. *liebeaussendundmirdabeivorkommwienhippie*  
  
SilentRoses: Jetzt geht's weiter. *harhar* (tut mir leid, den schlechten witz konnt ich mir nich verkneifen... bitte folter' mich dafür)  
  
Lady Romantique: Ich hoffe mal, deine Fragen werden in diesem oder im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet  
  
Maxine01: *großeaugenkrieg* was ist denn schnodderig? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht... Bitte hilf mir weiter *verzweifeltguck*  
  
CheGuevarina: Nee, noch nicht zu Ende. ;) Das Mut machen hat gut getan, danke. Das mit Anne und Oliver... hmm... *denk* wird nicht verraten. ;)  
  
*  
  
Anne's POV:  
  
Verwirrt starre ich für eine Weile auf die braune Holztür, die gerade eben laut ins Schloss gefallen ist.  
  
Was hab ich denn bitte jetzt getan? Eigentlich ja gar nichts, aber was solls? Man kann mich trotzdem für ne Weile total komisch anstarren und dann wie bekloppt aus dem Zimmer rennen.... klar, so was passiert mir doch jeden Tag! Ich schüttle den Kopf. Diese Schotten!  
  
Als wollte ich den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf verbannen, schüttle ich den Kopf und beschließe an meinen besten Freund Robert zu schreiben.  
  
-  
  
Ich falte die zwei Blätter so klein wie nur möglich und sehe mich im Zimmer um. Ich habe keine Eule, wie soll ich denn jetzt den Brief schicken?  
  
Ich seufze, stehe auf und mache mich auf den Weg nach unten um meinen Vater zu finden.  
  
Ich sehe in alle Zimmer, finde irgendwann die Küche, doch auch hier ist er nicht. Na, super. Der erste Tag in Schottland und schon bin ich allein in einem Haus, das ich nicht kenne und mit einem Jungen, der sich total merkwürdig benimmt. Doch... genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt!  
  
Genervt stampfe ich einmal mit dem Fuß auf und trample die Treppe hoch.  
  
Wenn ich heute noch eine Antwort will, sollte ich wirklich in den nächsten Minuten eine Eule in Richtung Amerika losschicken, sonst gibt das nämlich heute nichts mehr...  
  
Kurz verziehe ich mich wieder in "mein" Zimmer, bleibe vor meinem Bett stehen und sehe mich grübelnd um. Was soll ich machen?  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden Überlegen, zucke ich mit den Schultern. Was soll's? Wenn er mich dumm anglotzen kann, dann kann er mir auch ruhig mal was Gutes tun und mir seine Eule leihen.  
  
Wieder klopfe ich an sämtlichen Türen, diesmal allerdings im oberen Stockwerk, warte auf eine Antwort und wenn keine kommt, reiße ich die Tür auf. Auf diese Weise lerne ich wenigstens mal das ganze Haus kennen. Und man muss sagen, es ist ziemlich groß.  
  
An der vorletzten Tür klopfe ich wieder, bekomme wieder keine Antwort, öffne danach die Tür.  
  
Das ist also sein Zimmer.  
  
Ein Teil der schottischen Nationalmannschaft winkt mir überlebensgroß entgegen, der Feuerblitz hängt an der anderen Wand und vollführt gelegentlich alle möglichen Kunststücke. Mal macht er Loopings dann wechselt er blitzschnell die Richtung von links nach rechts, nur um dann kerzengerade unten aus dem Bild zu rasen und dann wieder ganz gemütlich von oben ins Bild schwebt. Ich schaue mir dieses Spektakel eine ganze Weile an bevor mir einfällt, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin.  
  
"Oliver?" Rufe ich vorsichtig. "Olli? Ollilein?" Ich grinse bei der Verniedlichung seines Namens, mit dem man ihn bestimmt schön ärgern könnte.  
  
Ich sehe mich weiter in dem Zimmer um und entdecke in einer Ecke ein Poster, dass sich nicht bewegt. Ein ganz normales, aber wunderschönes Bild in schwarz und weiß, von den Lettern "Travis" geziert. Eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsbands... oh mein Gott, dieser Junge hat Geschmack....  
  
Ich gehe langsam auf das Fenster zu, aus dem man in den großen Garten schauen kann.  
  
In einiger Entfernung sehe ich eine Gestalt auf einem Besen, zwischen drei Bäumen umherfliegen. Ein roter Ball zischt immer wieder auf einen der Bäume zu, doch wird er von der Figur wieder in die andere Richtung katapultiert, nur um dann wieder auf sie zu zu rauschen.  
  
Ich schaue etwas genauer hin. Ist er das?  
  
Ja, natürlich. Ich fasse mir an den Kopf. Dad, also der Mann, der mich hier ganz alleine gelassen hat, sich aber deshalb bestimmt immer noch nicht das Recht verbieten lässt, mich jeden Freitag auf ein Konzert gehen zu lassen, hatte nicht viel von Oliver erzählt, aber, dass er Quidditch spielt. Und so wie es hier aussieht ist er Hüter. Nicht schlecht, Sherlock...  
  
Ich sehe wieder aus dem Fenster. Es wirkt als hätte er einen Quaffel verhext. Vielleicht reagiert er sich so ab, damit er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommt und somit nicht mehr kleine unschuldige Mädchen verwirrt stehen lässt.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile reiße ich mich von dem Anblick, der sich mit bietet los und renne fast die Treppen herunter.  
  
Vor kurzem schien es noch das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu sein, den Brief an Robert los zu kriegen und jetzt stehe ich hier blöd rum, starre diesen Typen an, wie er eigentlich immer wieder das Gleiche tut.  
  
Wie hirnverbrannt muss man eigentlich sein, dass man sich nicht auf eine Sache konzentrieren kann, sondern mindestens eine viertel Stunde braucht, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern?  
  
Ganz einfach: so hirnverbrannt wie ich.  
  
Ungläubig schüttle ich den Kopf als ich mühsam die schwere Terrassentür öffne, die in den großen Garten führt. Leicht joggend mache ich mich auf in die Richtung, in der ich die drei hohen Bäume sehe...  
  
-  
  
Hey Robert!  
  
Inzwischen halten sie mich hier schon seit beinahe drei Wochen gefangen und ich finde  
keinen Weg zu entkommen.  
  
Mein Dad lässt mich auch nicht zu dir kommen. Ich habe gefleht, gebettelt und geschrien,  
aber es hat alles nichts genützt. Wenn ich aber nicht bald ein wirklich normales Gesicht  
sehe, raste ich aus.  
  
Na gut, Oliver ist wirklich ganz OK, hab ich gemerkt. Man kann jedenfalls wirklich mit  
Ihm auskommen. Aber das hab ich dir wahrscheinlich schon mal erzählt...  
  
Trotzdem herrscht zwischen uns beiden immer noch ein komisches Klima.  
Ich kann es nicht richtig erklären.  
  
Fest steht, dass ich jetzt nach Hogwarts gehen werde. Heute kam der  
Brief, in dem steht welche Bücher ich brauchen werde. Und schon in  
einer Woche werde ich in diesem berühmten Zug sitzen... Schon  
komisch...  
  
Oh Mann, Rob...  
  
ich vermiss dich so das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen! Wir  
bräuchten ein paar dieser coolen Spiegel, mit denen man immer  
miteinander reden kann... aber die sind wohl zu teuer und ich weiß  
auch ehrlich gesagt nicht wo man die herkriegt... So ein Dreck...  
  
Ich versprech dir, ich besuch dich so schnell wie möglich und dann  
hast du gefälligst ein gescheites Konzert zu suchen, auf dem wir  
zusammen auftauchen! Klar?  
  
Deine  
Anne  
  
Ich falte das Blatt und binde es Olivers Eule Whoopy an den Fuß.  
  
"Wird Zeit für deinen täglichen Ausflug!" Murmle ich, sage zum tausendstenmal in diesem Leben Roberts Adresse auf und schon ist Whoopy weg....  
  
Wie kann man seine Eule Whoopy nennen? Na, wenn er meint...  
  
Ich stehe auf, durchquere den Gang und betrete kurz darauf Olivers Zimmer. Er sitzt am Schreibtisch und kritzelt irgend etwas vor sich hin.  
  
"Hey..." meine ich und lasse mich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
Langsam dreht er sich zu mir um, sieht mir kurz ins Gesicht und dreht mir dann wieder den Rücken zu.  
  
"Morgen gehen wir in die Winkelgasse..." berichtet er mir, während er weiter kritzelt.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß."  
  
"Wir müssen alleine gehen, weißt du das auch?" Fragt er monoton, ohne auch nur einen Funken Emotion in seiner Stimme.  
  
Ich seufze. Allerdings weiß ich das. Mein Dad und seine Mom wollen einen Tag ganz allein verbringen. Als hätten sie das die letzte Zeit nicht immer getan. Ich sehe meinen Dad nur noch beim Abendessen, denn morgens zieht er mit Danielle schon früh los und zwar dann, wenn ich noch träume.  
  
Irgendwann saßen Oliver und ich dann gemeinsam am Küchentisch, nachdem sich einer von uns vorher immer sein Essen geschnappt hatte und dann wieder hoch stolziert war, wenn wir uns in der Küche begegnet waren. Zuerst aßen wir schweigend, dann hat irgendwer, ich weiß nicht mal mehr wer von uns es war, angefangen zu reden und ich glaube, da haben wir gemerkt, dass wir im gleichen Boot stecken und gar nicht sooo unterschiedlich sind, wie wir beide wahrscheinlich gedacht haben. Schon komisch, was so alles passiert....  
  
*  
  
A/N: Reviews = kapitel 4 ;) Und dieses Mal sollte es schneller kommen. Ehrlich. 


	4. VIER

A/N: So... wieder ein großes Danke an die, die sich die Zeit genommen und reviewt haben. Mir is nämlich wichtig, dass ihr gut findet, was ich hier kritzel ... :)  
  
Souki: Dankeschön. Und ich hoffe auch, dass es interessant wird. ;)  
  
CheGuevarina: Mann, Gott sei Dank lebst du noch. *g* Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen, wenn du dir das auf ein Shirt kritzelst. Kann dich ja auch schlecht davon abhalten ;) Ehrlich gesagt, macht es gar nichts, dass deine/dein/wasauchimmer Review negativ klingt, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt schon mal was, was ich besser machen kann. Deshalb: review ruhig weiter so. Hey und ich bin froh, dass du es nicht fertig bringst, in zwei Sätzen zu sagen was du willst. ;)  
  
Tigraine: Dankescheen. :) Keine Angst, die zwei vergess ich garantiert nicht. Und die Fic steht nicht umsonst unter Fred/George. ;)  
  
Hier nun wie versprochen das 4. "Pittelchen" *ganzunverschämtvoncheklau*  
  
*  
  
Oliver's POV:  
  
"Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass ich nicht gegen diese komische Absperrung knalle?" Anne sieht mich zweifelnd an. Sie glaubt mir nicht. Sie vertraut mir nicht so ganz. Noch nicht.  
  
Ich seufze: "Ja, Anne, zum hundertsten Mal jetzt. Renn einfach drauf zu, dir passiert nichts, ich schwör!"  
  
Doch sie sieht mich weiter misstrauisch an. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Was soll das? ich dachte, so langsam wären wir.. ja, was denn? Geschwister? Auf keinen Fall... Nein, ich dachte, wir wären auf dem besten Weg Freunde zu werden. Und jetzt fängt sie wieder so an...  
  
"Also entweder wir sitzen jetzt hier noch eine Ewigkeit rum oder..." Ich komme nicht weiter. Irgendwer schlägt ziemlich fest auf den Rücken.  
  
Ich wirble herum.  
  
"Na, Wood, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ja, passt du auf, dass keiner das Gleis klaut oder was?" Die zwei schauen sich an und lachen.  
  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. Das hätte ich mir auch denken können. Fred und George.  
  
"Hey ihr Zwei."  
  
"Wir freuen uns auch unheimlich dich zu sehen, Ollielein." Meinen sie in Anbetracht meiner euphorischen Begrüßung und ich verziehe das Gesicht bei "Ollielein". Haben sich die zwei mit Anne abgesprochen?  
  
"Wer isn das?" Fred zeigt mit seinem Kopf Richtung Anne, die irgendwie verloren dreinschaut, die Zwillinge dabei aber aus den Augenwinkeln aufmerksam mustert.  
  
"Das ist Anne. Meine... ähm... die Tochter von dem Freund meiner Mom." Gebe ich nach kurzem Überlegen von mir.  
  
Fred und George sehen mich fragend an. Ich weiche ihren Blicken nervös aus. Ich rede nicht wirklich gern über diese neue Situation meiner "Familienverhältnisse". Ich warte darauf, dass einer von ihnen noch etwas dazu sagt, aber nichts passiert. Erleichtert atme ich aus.  
  
"Was ist jetzt?"  
  
"Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sich heute keiner traut, das Gleis zu klauen und wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Zug ohne uns losfährt oder?" Die beiden grinsen, drehen sich von Anne und mir weg und schon fängt einer von ihnen an in Richtung Absperrung zu laufen.  
  
*  
  
Ich grinse vergnügt während ich Fred und George zuhöre, als sie von einem ihrer Streiche gegen Percy erzählen. Dann wendet sich mein Blick aber von den Zwillingen ab und ich sehe in ein braunes Augenpaar. Abrupt jedoch kann ich nur noch einen hellbraunen Haarschopf erkennen. Katie hat sich umgedreht und fängt schnell an mit Angelina zu reden.  
  
Auch wenn ich es vielleicht gerne würde, kann ich das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch bei ihrem Anblick nicht ignorieren. Ich habe mir vor den Ferien fest vorgenommen ihr einen Brief zu schreiben, sie vielleicht sogar einzuladen. Aber was war? Nichts. So vieles ist passiert, aber nicht wirklich das, was ich mir gewünscht hatte...  
  
Ich stoße einen Seufzer aus. Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein?  
  
Nachdenklich krame ich in meinem Rucksack nach dem Buch, das mir Mom vor einigen Monaten geschenkt hat.  
  
Ich blättere darin herum, auf der Suche nach dem Quidditchspielzug, den ich mir noch einmal anschauen wollte, unsicher ob man ihn gegen eines der Hausteams anwenden könnte. Wenigstens sollte mich das ein wenig von einem gewissen Mädchen mit hellbraunem Haar neben mir ablenken...  
  
*  
  
Schon seit einiger Zeit beobachte ich Anne jetzt. Wie sie so da sitzt, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, die Stöpsel ihres komischen Kassettendings in den Ohren, die Augen aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie unseren Gesprächen lauscht. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist. Ich glaube einfach es zu wissen. Ich kenne sie inzwischen so gut, um zu wissen, dass sie sich so eine Chance nicht entgehen lassen würde. Einfach so, um die Leute mit denen sie wahrscheinlich ihre nächsten Jahre (vorrausgesetzt natürlich, sie kommt nach Gryffindor) verbringen wird, kennenzulernen.  
  
Ich stoße sie vorsichtig an. Mißtrauisch ruht ihr Blick jetzt auf mir.  
  
Ich beuge mich vor, schnappe mir einen dieser Stöpsel und ziehe daran.  
  
"Jetzt tu nicht so, als würdest du nicht dazugehören, Kleine!" Fordere ich sie leise auf und grinse ihr aufmunternd zu. "Gewöhn' dich lieber an die Leute hier... Natürlich sind sie nicht so cool wie ihr Amerikaner," meine ich ironisch, "aber sie sind ganz OK, glaub mir." Ich zwinkere ihr zu.  
  
"Hey, was heißt hier ganz OK, huh?" Kommt es gespielt empört von der Seite. Als ich nach links sehe, ist nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt das Gesicht eines Mädchens zu erkennen. Das Gesicht eines wunderschönen Mädchens um genau zu sein. Ich spüre, wie mein Herz einige Takte schneller schlägt, ziehe durch die Nase ihren unwiderstehlichen Geruch ein. Sie riecht nach Kokos, ihr Shampoo wie ich inzwischen weiß, nach einem leichten Parfüm und nach.... einfach nach Katie. Ich liebe diesen Geruch.  
  
"Sind wir wirklich nur ganz OK?" Fragt sie noch einmal nach.  
  
Ich schüttle langsam und noch etwas verwirrt den Kopf. "Nein..." Bringe ich heraus. 'Du bist so viel mehr als nur 'ganz OK' für mich, Katie.' Will ich sagen, lasse es aber. Es wäre dumm so etwas zu sagen. Es wäre schnulzig, sie würde lachen, sich umdrehen und es den anderen erzählen... Dabei würde ich es ihr so gerne sagen.  
  
Sie schüttelt selbst den Kopf, lächelt dabei leicht und dreht sich dann wieder zu Angelina.  
  
"Oh, Oliver Wood sprachlos. Dass ich das mal noch erleben darf..." George lacht mich von der gegenüberliegenden Seite an.  
  
Ich zwinge mir ein Grinsen ab, lasse dann nach einer Weile meinen Blick im Abteil wandern und beobachte interessiert wie George sich leicht zu Anne, die neben ihm sitzt, beugt und ihr leicht lächelnd, mit fast liebevoll ausgeführten Handbewegunge und voller Enthusiasmus etwas erzählt. Sie lacht, rückt die schwarze Strickkappe auf ihrem Kopf zurecht und ihre Augen glitzern.  
  
Ich lehne mich zufrieden zurück. Na, bitte. Ich hab doch gewusst, dass sie dazu passt.  
  
Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick wandern. Neben mich. Nach links. Um sie einfach nur anzuschauen. Ja, sie einfach nur anschauen....  
  
*  
  
A/N: So, ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Bitte reviewt, das bedeutet mir sehr viel und die Reviews spornen zum Schreiben an. *ganzliebguck*  
  
Ach, wenn ihr Ideen habt, was passieren könnte, immer her damit. Zwar hab ich das schon ein bisschen geplant, aber ich fänd's interessant zu wissen, was ihr so denkt... Danke. 


	5. FÜNF

A/N:  
  
Gott, ich liebe Reviews. :) Wie heißt es doch im Englischen so schön? They make my day. :D Also: Danke.  
  
Souki: So, du darfst dich freuen. ;)  
  
Tigraine: Ja, Fred und George... *g* Hey, deine Fic les ich auf jeden Fall, hast mich jetzt neugierig gemacht. :)  
  
Beckymalfoy: Keine Angst. Malfoy kommt auch noch. Spätestens bei den Qudditch-Spielen. ;)  
  
Zuletzt: Hab n ganz schönes Bild von den "Quidditch-Mädels" gefunden. Anzusehen unter: :)  
  
*  
  
Anne's POV:  
  
Ich sitze neben George und grinse immer noch vor mich hin. Oliver hat wirklich nicht übertrieben als er von den Zwillingen und ihrem Humor erzählt hat.  
  
George erzählt immer noch über irgendeinen Streich, den er und Fred ihrem jüngeren Bruder gespielt haben. Ich beginne ihm nur noch mit einem Ohr zu lauschen und ihn dabei langsam zu mustern.  
  
Seine dicken roten Haare reichen ich ihm fast bis zu den Ohren, er hat sie sich nach vorne ins Gesicht gekämmt, trotzdem sind sie ein wenig verwuschelt. Das graublaue Shirt ist verwaschen und die Jeans mit den Schlitzen in Kniehöhe mindestens eine Nummer zu groß. Ich blicke in seine blauen Augen, die plötzlich gefährlich nahe vor meinen sind. Dann fängt er an, mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herumzuwedeln. Ich schüttle kurz verwirrt den Kopf.  
  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" George sieht mich fragend an.  
  
Ich will gerade den Mund öffnen, als plötzlich ein Rütteln durch den Zug geht und er mit einem Ruck anhält.  
  
"Sind wir etwa schon da?" Ich sehe mich fragend im Abteil um. Das plötzliche Halten gerade eben war das krasse Gegenteil zu dem schnellen, aber ruckelfreien Fahren des Zugs vorher.  
  
Alicia sieht auf ihre Armbanduhr und schüttelt dann den Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht. Zumindest sollten wir noch mindestens..." Sie verstummt schlagartig. Plötzlich ist es dunkel und ich kann nur noch mit großer Anstrengung etwas erkennen.  
  
Unsicher sehe ich mich um. Ich hasse solche Situationen. Situationen, in denen man nicht sieht, was die anderen machen, man niemanden beobachten kann, man im Prinzip fast nichts machen kann, weil man nicht weiß was passiert.  
  
"Fred Weasley wenn das ein Witz sein soll, dann ist er wirklich der schlechteste den du dir mit deinem Bruder je ausgedacht hast!" Meldet sich Angelina, wie ich zumindest glaube zu erkennen, zu Wort. Ihre Stimme klingt gereizt, aber ich glaube auch ein wenig Angst heraushören zu können.  
  
Dennoch habe ich wieder Hoffnung. Klar, jetzt passiert nicht irgendetwas Schlimmes, sondern einer der Zwillinge springt gleich auf und schreit so etwas wie: "April, April!"  
  
Fragend sehe ich rechts neben mich, auch wenn ich George nicht erkennen kann, habe ich das komische Gefühl, er würde den Kopf schütteln.  
  
"Angelina, ich wäre ja froh wenn mir oder George so etwas eingefallen wäre... aber das war garantiert nicht unsere Idee!" Ich sinke in mich zusammen.  
  
Ich sehe nach links und versuche während ich aus dem Fenster sehe, verzweifelt etwas zu erkennen, aber es gelingt mir nicht wirklich.  
  
Ich höre wie sich die Tür langsam öffnet. Für einige Momente hört man nichts außer das schnelle Atmen von mir und den Anderen.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Meine Stimme klingt überraschend gefasst. Wenigstens habe ich es geschafft etwas zu sagen ohne, dass meine Stimme versagt.  
  
"Ja, wer ist da?" Melden sich nun auch Fred und George, fast gleichzeitig, zu Wort.  
  
Unwillkürlich rücke ich ein wenig näher an George heran, der erst kurz zusammenzuckt, sich aber schnell wieder einigermaßen entspannt und mir beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern legt.  
  
Niemand antwortet. Das einzige was ich hören kann, ist das baldige Schließen der Tür.  
  
Ich atme tief durch. Was ist bloß hier los? Und warum fahren wir nicht endlich weiter?  
  
"Lasst uns mal auf den Gang gehen!" Ich höre, wie Oliver langsam aufsteht und sich dann die Abteiltür wieder öffnet.  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang kann man sehr schwach etwas erkennen. Von irgendwoher muss wohl ein Licht kommen.  
  
Dann geht ein zweites Ruckeln durch den Zug, die Lichter gehen nach einem kurzen Flackern wieder an und der Zug fährt weiter.  
  
Oliver dreht sich um und setzt sich, etwas verstört wirkend, wieder auf seinen Platz.  
  
George nimmt seinen Arm von meinen Schultern und ich muss unterdrücken ihm zu sagen, er soll ihn doch wieder dorthin zurücklegen. Es hat sich einfach schön angefühlt.  
  
Ich schüttel den Kopf. Was denke ich da schon wieder?  
  
Ich sehe Oliver an. "Was war das?"  
  
Er blickt mich eine Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann meint er: "Wenn ich das nur wüsste..."  
  
*  
  
Ich stehe zwischen Unmengen von Erstklässlern in einer großen Halle, deren Decke wie der Himmel draußen aussieht: dunkel, einige Sterne leuchten leicht hinter den vielen Wolken hervor.  
  
Ich lasse meinen Blick langsam über die vier langen Tische der unterschiedlichen Häuser und dann über den Lehrertisch wandern. Automatisch bleibt er bei Oliver und den Anderen hängen.  
  
Oliver streckt seine beiden Daumen lächelnd nach oben und dann leicht in meine Richtung. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte auch so zuversichtlich sein wie er.  
  
Was, wenn ich jetzt in irgendein anderes Haus komme? Nach Hufflepuff, zum Beispiel. Ich kenne doch hier keine Sau, außer Oliver und seinen Freunden.  
  
Die Frau, die sich vorhin selbst als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hat, bringt einen Hocker und einen alt aussehenden Hut hervor und stellt ihn vor dem Lehrertisch ab.  
  
"Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, geht ihr nach vorne und setzt den Hut auf." Erklärt sie knapp, sieht auf die Liste und ruft nach und nach Schüler auf.  
  
"Reed, Anne."  
  
Ich gehe vorsichtig auf den Stuhl zu und versuche dabei vergebens das allgemeine Flüstern zu ignorieren. Mein Gott, nur weil ich nicht 11 bin müssen die doch nicht so 'nen Aufstand machen, oder?  
  
Ich setze mich langsam auf den Hocker und plaziere den Hut auf meinen Kopf. Sofort beginnt er zu reden.  
  
"Hmm... schlaues Mädchen, keine Frage. Künstlerisch sehr begabt. Hmm... na, lass' mich nachdenken..."  
  
Lass mich nach Gryffindor, komm schon!  
  
"Gryffindor? Nun... einiges durchgemacht, aber Mut, ja Mut hat sie! Also gut..." Ich halte für einige Sekunden die Luft an. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Unheimlich erleichtert stehe ich auf, lege den Hut wieder hin und laufe, vielleicht etwas zu schnell, auf den Gryffindortisch zu, wo Oliver neben sich schon etwas Platz gemacht hat. Ich danke ihm lächelnd, nachdem er mich kurz an sich gedrückt hat.  
  
"Hab's dir doch gesagt!" Lacht er.  
  
Klar, dass er sich das nicht verkneifen konnte. Ich lächle trotzdem weiter selig vor mich hin. Einfach glücklich darüber, dass es hier wider Erwarten doch ganz angenehm werden könnte.  
  
*  
  
"Und das hier," Sie macht eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, "ist unser Zimmer." Katie lächelt.  
  
Ich lächle leicht zurück. Sie scheint ganz nett zu sein. Und außerdem mag Oliver sie. Jedenfalls schließe ich das aus den blicken die er ihr dauernd zuwirft. Sehr verdächtig und manchmal extrem leicht zu durchschauen, der liebe, jaja...  
  
"Was grinst du denn?" Alicia hört kurz auf ihren Schrank einzuräumen und sieht mich fragend an.  
  
"Ach... nur so... das ist mein Bett?" Versuche ich vom Thema abzulenken und zeige auf das breite Himmelbett ganz rechts, nahe am Fenster.  
  
Katie nickt bestätigend. "Ja, das ist deins." Sie beginnt nacheinander auf die anderen drei Betten zu zeigen. "Hier schläft Angelina, daneben ich und das neben deinem, das ist Alicias Bett."  
  
Ich lächle ihr dankbar zu. "Danke."  
  
Dann drehe ich mich meinem Schrank zu, um damit anzufangen meine Sachen zu verstauen.  
  
*  
  
Schon lange liege ich jetzt wach und starre an die Decke des Himmelbetts, die aus einem roten Samt besteht.  
  
Vorhin erst habe ich Robert geschrieben und jetzt weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich weiß nichts mehr, womit ich mich vom Denken ablenken könnte. Obwohl, ich eigentlich gar nicht nachdenken will. Darauf habe ich wirklich keine Lust... Aber so bin ich eben: Anne "Ich-denke-über- alles-und-jeden-viel-zu-viel-nach" Reed. Ich seufze.  
  
Was, wenn ich hier doch nicht so gut klar komme, wie ich mir erhoffe? Was, wenn ich hier keine Freunde finde, wenn Oliver mich ignoriert, weil er seine jetzt wieder hat? Ja, was dann?  
  
*  
  
Bitte, bitte reviewt! Egal ob positive oder negative Kritik, sie ist immer gern gesehen! 


	6. SECHS

A/N: Wiedermal: Danke.  
  
Also eigentlich hatte ich vor die Fic zur Zeit des 3. Buchs spielen zu lassen. Das aber ohne es zu verändern. Jetzt habe ich aber gemerkt, dass ich das schon gemacht habe, wenn auch unabsichtlich. *grins*  
  
Also werde ich das wohl doch nicht so genau machen. Aber das Grundgerüst des 3. Buchs bleibt erhalten, denn ich werde jetzt nicht einen ganzen Part verändern. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein kleines faules Miststück. ;)  
  
Tigraine: Fortsetzung! Nur für dich! Naja, ok... nicht ganz ;) Aber ich hoffe, du freust dich!  
  
CheGuevarina 1: Das mit den "unsichtbaren Monstern" hat sich jetzt hoffentlich geklärt. Und danke für deine zweite Review! Hat mich wirklich animiert für den größten Teil von dem hier.  
  
+  
  
Oliver's POV:  
  
Also und wenn Angelina dann mit dem Quaffel nach rechts fliegt, Alicia hoch und Katie in der Zeit schon nach vorne, dann müsste das doch klappen, theoretisch...  
  
Oder? Warum hab ich auch das Miniaturquidditchfeld, das ich sonst immer zum Planen benutze in meinem Zimmer gelassen? Bin ich verrückt? Ok, diese Frage beantworte ich mir nicht...  
  
Jetzt noch mal von vorne... Ich hole tief Luft.  
  
Also...  
  
"Oliver! Hey, Oliver!"  
  
Erschrocken sehe ich von meinem Notizblock auf und damit direkt in das Gesicht von Katie. Ich spüre augenblicklich wie sich meine Wangen rot färben. Scheiße, hoffentlich sieht sie das nicht.  
  
Ich wette jetzt denkt sie, ich würde mich nur für Quidditch interessieren.  
  
"Hey Oliver. Hallo? Lebst du noch?"  
  
Ich grinse sie verschmitzt an. "Hey Katie. Was gibt's? Hast du gut geschlafen?" Super Gespräch, Wood. Doch wirklich, Gratulation! Du musst dich nicht wundern, wenn sie jetzt auf dem Absatz kehrt macht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie lieber am Tisch von Slytherin sitzen statt neben dir!  
  
Doch gegen meine schlimmen Befürchtungen und zu meiner Überraschung nimmt Katie neben mir Platz und lächelt.  
  
"Danke, ich hab' gut geschlafen. Es ist komisch, mir kommt es vor als wäre ich ihn Urlaub gewesen und jetzt wieder zu Hause angekommen." Sie lacht.  
  
Ich grinse sie an. "Ja, da hast du irgendwie recht."  
  
"Was hast du denn da schon wieder aufgekritzelt? Neue Züge für das Spiel gegen Slytherin?" Katie sieht mich fragend an. Sie spielt auf das erste Spiel des neuen Schuljahres an.  
  
"Ja, genau. Weißt du, ich hab' von meiner Mom ein Buch gekriegt und da steh'n diese ganzen Spielzüge drin und einer, also wenn man den nur ein bisschen verändert, müsste er noch besser sein und Slytherin dürfte keine Chance haben." Ich strahle sie an. Quidditch ist das einzige worüber ich mit ihr reden kann, ohne mich unsicher zu fühlen.  
  
Katie lacht. Sie hat ein schönes Lachen. Die meisten Mädchen haben eine quietschige Lache, sie lachen zu laut oder sonst was. Katie nicht. Wenn sie lacht, dann hört sich das einfach nur schön an.  
  
"Hey ihr zwei!" Anne nimmt gegenüber von Katie Platz. Ihre Haare hat sie zu einem ziemlich chaotischen Zopf gebunden und auf ihrem schwarzen T-Shirt steht in weißen Lettern: "I'm Multi-Talented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time" Ich muss grinsen als ich das lese. Es ist einfach nur zu wahr...  
  
Ich frage mich woher sie diese Shirts hat. Es muss in Amerika Läden geben, in denen nur solche Sachen verkauft werden. Davon bin ich inzwischen felsenfest überzeugt.  
  
"Na, Kleine?" Anne lächelt mich an, während sie sich Toasts auf ihren Teller schaufelt und sich Orangensaft einschenkt.  
  
"Was hast du denn geträumt, Anne? Du weißt ja, der Traum in der ersten Nacht in einem neuen Zuhause geht in Erfüllung!" Katie nickt wissend bevor sie in ihr Brot beißt.  
  
Anne sieht Katie eine Weile lang an. "Woher weißt du das? Ich habe gedacht, das denken nur Muggel."  
  
"Meine Eltern sind beide nicht magisch." Meint Katie gelassen. "Also, was hast du denn jetzt geträumt?"  
  
Anne schluckt den letzten Rest ihres zweiten Toasts (das Mädel isst fast schneller als Fred und George) runter, lächelt als wäre ihr gerade ein Gedanke gekommen, der ihr zu einem Orden des Merlins 1.Klasse verhelfen würde und sagt gelassen: "Also wenn wahr wird, was ich geträumt habe, dann seid ihr beide bald verheiratet, habt drei Kinder und lebt glücklich in einem ziemlich großen Haus!" Sie grinst überlegen, steht schnell auf und läuft in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen spüre ich wie meine Wangen eine rote Farbe annehmen, versuche jedoch dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, sehe Katie direkt in die Augen und versuche möglichst normal zu lachen.  
  
"Das Mädchen hat Träume!" Bringe ich heraus und schüttle den Kopf.  
  
Katie nickt und lacht auch ein wenig, allerdings extrem leise und irgendwie anders als sonst.  
  
"Ähmmm... ich muss dann auch wieder hoch!" Meint sie, lässt ihren Teller halbvoll stehen und rennt schon fast in die Richtung der Tür.  
  
Ich sehe ihr nach.  
  
Was hab' ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
  
+  
  
"Ernsthaft, Wood, ich versteh' nicht warum du dir so viele Sorgen darum machst!" George schüttelt den Kopf, während Fred mich genauso unverständlich anschaut.  
  
Fred, George, Anne, Katie, Angelina und ich sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer. Obwohl wahrscheinlich alle am Abend des ersten Schultages wichtigeres zu tun hätten (Snape's viel zu langer Aufsatz zum Beispiel... Warum, bitte, habe ich mit Zaubertränke nicht schon nach dem 5. Schuljahr aufgehört. WARUM?), sitzen wir hier und reden über Quidditch. Besser gesagt, über meine Angst, dass wir den Hauspokal (der uns, mal "nebenbei" bemerkt, schon die letzten beiden Jahre gehört haben sollte) in meinem letzten Jahr als Captain, in meinem letzten Schuljahr überhaupt, wieder nicht gewinnen.  
  
Katie legt sachte die Hand auf meinen Arm. "Wirklich Oliver. Fred und George haben Recht. Dieses Mal klappt das schon!" Ihre braunen Augen scheinen für Momente an meinen zu haften und...  
  
Jemand räuspert sich.  
  
Etwas zu schnell drehe ich meinen Kopf in Angelina's Richtung, die auf Fred's Schoss sitzt und frech grinst. Sie hängt eindeutig zu viel mit den Zwillingen rum. Eindeutig... Und viel zu viel...  
  
"Was?" Frage ich doch schärfer als ich wollte.  
  
"Ich will ja hier wirklich nicht den Moralapostel spielen, aber es ist schon nach Mitternacht und ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass es hier Leute geben soll, die Morgen Schule haben!" Die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen sieht Angelina in die Runde.  
  
George und Anne sind schon auf den Beinen und die Kleine streckt sich genüsslich. Um genau zu sein, so sehr, dass ihr Shirt nach oben rutscht und man ihren Bauch bewundern kann. OK, warum fällt mir das auf? So etwas sollte mir nicht auffallen...  
  
Bin ich pervers oder so? Ich sollte sie schließlich als kleine Schwester sehen... Ach was, ich bin einfach nur seeeehhhr aufmerksam. So sieht's aus. Genau.  
  
Extrem aufmerksam scheint auch George zu sein, der immer noch wie gebannt auf Anne's Bauch starrt. Aha, aha, ahahaha....  
  
Dann scheint George aber aus seiner Trance zu erwachen, er stürmt auf Anne, die ihre Arme immer noch hoch in der Luft hält, zu und fängt an sie zu kitzeln. Anne stößt einen überraschten Schrei aus und beginnt Augenblicke später zu lachen.  
  
Ihre lauten "George, hör auf!"-Rufe hallen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, bis sie sich endlich von George losmacht. Wohl wegen ihrer Angst vor einer neuen Attacke winkt sie ihm nur kurz zu, schreit uns anderen ein "Gute Nacht!" entgegen und verschwindet in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmer.  
  
Auch George dreht sich kurz danach um und läuft gemütlich die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafzimmern hinauf.  
  
Fred und Angelina kann ich gar nicht mehr sehen. Sind die etwa schon weg? Warum hab ich davon nichts mitgekriegt? Ich bin doch Mr Superbeobachter Nr. 1!  
  
Ich sehe mich nach Katie um. Sie steht ziemlich dich neben mir und sieht mich auf ihre eigene, irgendwie eindringliche Art an. So, als würde sie jetzt etwas ganz bestimmtes erwarten. Aber was?  
  
Ich fange nervös an, mit dem Fuß zu tippen. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Warum ist jetzt keiner da, der mir hilft?  
  
Ich grinze verschmitzt. Super. Ganz toll. Ich finde Katie unheimlich toll, wünsche mir die ganze Zeit mal ein wenig mit ihr alleine zu sein und jetzt? Jetzt, wo ich mit ihr alleine bin, weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll und bringe kein Wort heraus. Super, Wood! Toll gemacht!  
  
"Ähmm... ja, ich werd' dann wohl auch mal ins Bett... gehen, ja. Mhmm... Schlaf gut und... ja, schlaf gut!" Bringe ich heraus, drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und mache mich, mich selbst für meine Dummheit verfluchend, auf den Weg in den Schlafraum, den ich mit Percy, Joe und Jason teile.  
  
+  
  
Ich bedanke mich mal bei allen die das lesen. :)  
  
Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. 


	7. SIEBEN

A/N:  
  
Tigraine: Ich hoffe mal, du kannst jetzt wieder durchs Zimmer hüpfen und dass es dir inzwischen wieder gut geht!  
  
Die, die jedesmal anders heißt: Aufhören? Neeneenee... ihr habt mich schon noch n bissl am Hals! ;)  
  
Weil ich so ewig gebraucht habe das hier zustande zu bringen habt ihr alle das Recht mich zu verhauen wenn ihr mich mal trefft!  
  
Hab ich irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass ich mit diesem und jenem Kapitel nicht zufrieden bin? Ja? Überraschung! Mit dem hier bin ich auch nicht zufrieden...  
  
*  
  
Anne's POV:  
  
Gähnend schlüpfe ich in meine neue Hogwartsuniform, die im Gegensatz zu meiner alten Schuluniform eigentlich ganz OK ist.  
  
„Anne? Bist du fertig? Wir müssen dann los! Du solltest inzwischen bemerkt haben, dass Binns es nicht leiden kann, wenn wir zu spät kommen!"Alicia streckt ihren Kopf in unser Zimmer und sieht mich fragend an.  
  
„Er würde es wahrscheinlich eh nicht bemerken, Licia! Er würde einfach weiter reden und reden und reden und reden und..."  
  
Alicia lacht kurz. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber er könnte ja mal einen Tag erwischt haben, an dem er merkt wer da ist und wer nicht. Und ich will nicht daran schuld sein, dass wir den Hauspokal dieses Jahr nicht gewinnen!"Erklärt sie.  
  
Ich nicke zustimmend. Sie hat wohl recht, ich sollte mich beeilen.  
  
Ich sehe mich kurz in meinem Teil des Zimmers um und laufe dann, noch schnell meine Umhängetasche vom Boden aufsammelnd auf sie zu.  
  
„Dann lass uns gehen."Sie macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und hüpft die Treppe runter. Ja, sie hüpft.  
  
Ich schüttle ungläubig den Kopf. Wie kann man früh morgens schon so gut drauf sein?  
  
*  
  
„Ok, wer von euch hat die Hausaufgaben in Verwandlungen gemacht?"George sieht Katie, Alicia und mich fragend an. „Wenn ich die noch einmal nicht habe, dann lässt mich die McGonagall garantiert irgendwas sortieren und das ist... gar nicht gut."  
  
„Sorry, Georgie, aber ich hab sie auch noch nicht gemacht. Nach dem Aufsatz für Filtwick hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust mehr darauf, ihn zu machen!"Meine ich. Es ist aber auch unmöglich von den Lehrern was sie uns da alles aufbrummen... Aber was solls? Mit uns kann man's ja machen... pfff....  
  
George lächelt mich gequält an, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern. „Ach, scheiß drauf..."  
  
Ich grinse. Das ist typisch George.  
  
„Also... was reißen wir heut noch?"George trommelt mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schenkeln herum und sieht mich auffordernd an.  
  
Ich will ihm gerade antworten als ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehme wie Katie sich aus irgendeinem Grund fast den Hals verrenkt um etwas auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums zu erkennen. Interessiert drehe auch ich den Kopf und muss grinsen als ich den Grund für Katies „Ich-breche-mir- selbst-den-Hals"-Spiel entdecke. Ich hab's doch gewusst...  
  
Ich drehe mich breit grinsend zu George um und zeige mit meinem Zeigefinger zuerst auf Katie, dann auf das „Objekt ihrer Begierde". Ich beobachte zufrieden lächelnd wie sich Georges Lippen zu einem Grinsen formen, er die Hände vor den Mund nimmt und sie zu einem Trichter formt.  
  
„Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die kleine Katie sucht ihren Quidditchcaptain. Ich wiederhole.... die kleine Katie sucht ihren Quidditchcaptain! Oh nein.... sie hat ihr Herzblatt schon gefunden und ist jetzt nicht mehr fähig ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden..."Hallt es laut durch den Raum und ich kann mein Lachen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken als ich in die verdutzten Gesichter von Katie und Oliver sehe.  
  
„Na los, kleine Katie, geh zu deinem Herzblatt und gesteh ihm deine Liebe. Jeder weiß doch, dass du ihn während dem Essen und dem Training immer heimlich anstarrst..."  
  
Katie starrt mit rotem Gesicht entsetzt in unsere Richtung, während Oliver verwirrt und mit offenem Mund, der in nächster Zeit wohl nicht wieder zugehen wird, Katie anstarrt. Dann blinzelt er kurz, schnappt sich ein Buch von einem der roten Sessel und stapft mit großen Schritten wieder die Treppe hoch.  
  
Ich blicke lachend in Georges Richtung und strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen die er kurz abklatscht.  
  
Als ich jedoch in Katies Gesicht sehe, vergeht mir das Lachen.  
  
Sie starrt George und mich mit einem Todesblick an, steht dann mit einem Ruck auf und läuft in die Richtung unseres Schlafraums.  
  
Alicia murmelt nur noch etwas, was sich anhört wie „ihr Hornochsen"bevor sie aufsteht und Katie folgt.  
  
Ich sehe George etwas unsicher an und habe irgendwie das Gefühl die Aktion gerade eben war nicht so eine tolle Idee...  
  
*  
  
„Komm schon, A, langsam kannst du dich wirklich wieder hoch trauen, meinst du nicht?"Ich schaue George spöttisch an. Er muss ja keine Angst haben gleich von drei blutrünstigen Bestien zerfleischt zu werden.  
  
George sieht mich weiter mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
  
„Ich will nicht!"Quengle ich. Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen solche Dinger wie vorhin nicht wieder durchzuziehen, sie bringen einem nur Ärger ein. Ich wollte hier möglichst schnell Freunde finden und einfach ein bisschen glücklich sein...  
  
Und jetzt? Jetzt versaue ich mir selbst alles!  
  
Katie wird stinksauer auf mich sein, genau so wie Alicia und Angelina, die natürlich zu ihr halten werden. Zwar kenne ich die drei erst seit ein paar Wochen aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie so reagieren werden. Und an Oliver will ich gar nicht erst denken...  
  
So eine verdammte Scheiße...  
  
„Jetzt mach schon!"George packt mich an den Armen, zieht mich vom Sofa hoch und schleift mich zu den Treppen.  
  
„George... hör schon auf, ich will nicht zerfleischt werden!"Verzweifelt versuche ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien doch George ist unerbittlich und lässt mich erst los als wir unmittelbar vor der Treppe, die in die Mädchenschlafräume führt, angekommen sind.  
  
„So und du gehst da jetzt rauf! Hopp! Ich dulde keine Widerworte!"Er sieht mich an wie die superstrengen Generäle im Fernsehen immer die Soldaten ansehen und ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Nicht aus Angst vor George, sondern aus Angst vor dem, was mich in meinem Zimmer bestimmt erwartet.  
  
Ich sehe George wieder in die Augen. Seine Augen haben inzwischen wieder diesen sanften Schimmer, der mir das Gefühl vermittelt, dass er sich wirklich um mich Sorgen macht. „Anne, du musst jetzt endlich ins Bett. Wir haben morgen in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke und du kannst dir ja denken, was passiert wenn du bei Snape einschläfst..."Er sieht mich ernst an.  
  
„Von mir aus..."Gebe ich mich geschlagen und nicke, ein Gähnen unterdrückend.  
  
„Also, dann... schlaf gut, A."George drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, dreht sich dann schnell um und verschwindet die andere Treppe hoch.  
  
Verdutzt sehe ich im noch eine ganze Weile nach. Er hat mir noch nie einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben... Meine Hand fährt vorsichtig an die Stelle auf meiner Backe, auf der noch vor wenigen Momenten seine Lippen ruhten.  
  
Ich schüttle entschieden den Kopf. Man könnte direkt meinen, ich wäre elf Jahre alt. Was mache ich mir hier Gedanken über einen kleinen Kuss?  
  
Ich sollte mir eher Sorgen darüber machen ob ich morgen noch am Leben bin!  
  
Ich spiele nervös an meinem Ring herum während ich mir den Weg die Treppe hoch bahne. Wenn es irgend jemanden da oben gibt, der mich mag, dann bitte mach, dass die Mädels schon schlafen! Bitte...  
  
*  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist vollkommen leer, alle anderen sind an diesem Freitag Abend schon früh ins Bett. Sie wollen alle fit sein für morgen, denn dann geht es nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Nachdenklich sehe ich nach unten in Georges Gesicht, während ich im gedankenverloren durch die Haare streiche. Er hat seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und sieht ausnahmsweise nicht so aus als würde er geraden den nächsten Streich in seinem Kopf durchspielen. Nein, er sieht friedlich aus, fast wie ein schlafendes Baby.  
  
„Also, wie willst du erreichen, dass Katie und Oliver dich wieder abgöttisch lieben?"Ich erschrecke fast, als ich Georges Stimme höre. Er hat immer noch die Augen geschlossen aber ich habe trotzdem das Gefühl er würde mich fragend ansehen.  
  
Ich zucke hilflos mit den Schultern, bis mir einfällt, dass er das ja gar nicht sehen kann. „Ganz ehrlich, George, ich habe keine Ahnung!"Ich seufze frustriert.  
  
Vor knapp einer Woche haben wir beide diesen scheiß mit Katie und Oliver fabriziert und seitdem hat Oliver nur noch das Nötigste und Katie gar nichts mehr mit mir geredet. Langsam beginne ich ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln ob sie je wieder ganz normal mit mir sprechen würden. Das ganze ist wirklich zum Haare raufen.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, versteh ich die beiden nicht wirklich..."meint George und richtet sich langsam auf, so dass er mir direkt gegenüber auf dem Sofa sitzt. „So schlimm war das Ganze doch wirklich nicht, oder?"  
  
Ich sehe in abschätzend an. „Naja, irgendwie kann ich Katie schon verstehen... ich glaube ich wäre auch sauer, wenn ich in ihrer Haut stecken würde. Sie ‚mag' Oliver und dank uns weiß das jetzt jeder hier, nicht dass es vorher nicht auch schon offensichtlich genug gewesen wäre aber..."Ich sehe ihn an um zu kontrollieren ob er meinem sinnlosen Geplapper folgen kann.  
  
Erst sieht George mich etwas verwirrt an, aber dann schaut er mich an, als wären meine Worte die Erleuchtung.  
  
„Mensch, A, das ist es doch... warum sind wir da nicht schon viel früher drauf gekommen?"George grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
Ich sehe ihn weiter verwirrt an. Von was zum Teufel redet der?  
  
Als er meine Verwirrtheit bemerkt, grinst George nur noch breiter und beginnt dann mir seinen glorreichen Geistesblitz mitzuteilen...  
  
*  
  
Oh. Mein. Gott. Kruemel versucht sich an einem Cliffhanger. Das kann ja nur schief gehen... wenn ihr trotzdem so schnell wie möglich (an dieser Stelle dürfen die Drohbriefe, Morddrohungen und Pfeile auf die Autorin abgefeuert werden) wissen wollt was passiert, reviewt! 


	8. ACHT

A/N:  
  
Tigraine: Ui.... ich glaub ich hab noch nie so n süßes Reviewchen gekriegt. *g* Vielen lieben Dank. Ich hoffe, du lebst noch! ;) Und hier ist endlich mein Part...  
  
Zutzi: Keine Angst, ich nehm das sicher nicht böse. Ganz im Gegenteil, bin dir sehr dankbar für die konstruktive Kritik! :)  
  
Natürlich auch ein riesiges Dankeschön, an die anderen Zwei, die reviewt haben.  
  
*  
  
Olivers POV:  
  
Das Buch für Verwandlungen ausnahmsweise schon in der Hand, mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu Mittag zu essen.  
  
Eigentlich habe ich gar keinen Hunger, ich sollte einfach in die Bibliothek gehen und irgendein Quidditchbuch lesen oder so... Beim Mittagessen treffe ich nur wieder auf Katie, die mich ignoriert als wäre es meine Schuld was George und Anne da letztens im Gemeinschaftsraum veranstaltet haben. Ich kann doch auch nichts dazu...  
  
Vor dem Ganzen war es zwischen mir und Katie komisch (jedenfalls empfand ich das immer so), aber das ist keinesfalls ein Vergleich zu dem, wie es jetzt ist. Ich kann ja nicht mal mehr einigermaßen normal mit ihr reden. Nein, ich kann gar nicht mehr mit ihr reden... Vielleicht ist das aber auch besser so, weil ich gar nicht wüsste was ich zu ihr sagen sollte...  
  
Ich seufze. Warum muss mein Leben nur so kompliziert sein? Warum?  
  
Langsam mit den Zähnen knirschend, denke ich an die beiden, denen ich das zu verdanken habe.  
  
Bin ich noch sauer auf sie?  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht genau.  
  
Vielleicht bin ich nicht mehr so richtig sauer. Die Betonung liegt allerdings ganz klar auf vielleicht. Denn in den letzten Tagen habe ich wirklich nur das Nötigste mit den beiden gesprochen. Auch mit George beim Training, bei dem er auffällig wenig Scheiße gebaut hat und man fast hätte meinen können, er wäre nicht die eine Hälfte der Weasley Zwillinge. Man könnte fast vermuten, er hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber wir reden hier von George Weasley und ich bezweifle, dass dieser Junge überhaupt ein Gewissen hat...  
  
„Ollilein!"Ich sehe erschreckt neben mich und erkenne ein grinsendes Etwas, das aussieht als wolle es mich auffressen. Ich blinzle kurz. Okay, es ist nur Anne.  
  
Was will sie auf einmal? Die ganze Zeit hat sie sich nicht wirklich getraut mit mir zu reden und jetzt auf einmal steht sie neben mir und versucht mich zu Tode zu grinsen.  
  
Störrisch drehe ich den Kopf, sehe grade aus wie vorher. „Was willst du?" Frage ich und es hört sich bissiger an, als ich es eigentlich geplant hatte.  
  
Als ich ihr wieder ins Gesicht sehe, grinst sie immer noch, nur nicht mehr so stark. Wenigstens etwas.  
  
„Du, Olli... ähmm, weißt du die Sache ist so...", sie macht eine Pause, so als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen, „ähmm... also... mirgefälltgeorge."  
  
Ich wende ihr etwas zu ruckartig meinen Kopf zu. Was war das?  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Naja... also, das ist so..."Anne grinst verlegen. „Ich wäre ja wirklich nicht zu dir gekommen, wenn mir das Ganze nicht so wichtig wäre... aber, ich mag George. Sehr."Sie sieht mir nicht in die Augen, sondern schaut wie gebannt auf ihre Schuhspitzen.  
  
Ich seufze. „Also gut... Was soll ich tun?"Anne sieht mich ungläubig, aber mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
  
Ich bin einfach zu gutmütig, viel zu gutmütig... Schließlich redet Katie wegen ihr nicht mehr mit mir... allerdings kann ich nicht so richtig verstehen, warum diese paar Worte sie so durcheinander gebracht haben. Ich meine, man könnte fast meinen, dass sie auch was von mir wollen würde..  
  
Guter Witz, Wood. Wirklich. Vielleicht sogar der Beste des Jahres...  
  
Ich sehe wieder zu Anne runter. Was man nicht alles tut, nur um jemanden glücklich zu sehen... Ich schüttle langsam den Kopf. In letzter Zeit überrasche ich mich immer wieder selbst.  
  
*  
  
„OK, Leute, wir sind fertig für heute!"Ich höre ein Stöhnen, genauer gesagt nicht nur eins sondern gleich sechs. Na dankeschön... Hätten wir das Training nicht nötig, würden wir auch nicht trainieren, verdammt!  
  
„George, hilfst du mir mit den Klatschern helfen?"Ich sehe weiter angestrengt auf den Quaffel, schnalle ihn in dem kleinen Koffer fest und sehe erst auf, als sich George schon mit einem der Klatscher auf dem Boden wälzt.  
  
Nachdem wir die beiden Dinger erfolgreich festgeschnallt haben, sieht George mich erwartend an. Ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich noch mit ihm reden will? Bin ich wirklich so durchschaubar? Ich sollte mir Gedanken machen...  
  
„Also, Wood, was willst du?"George stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und sieht mich fragend an.  
  
„Wie findest du eigentlich Anne?"Ich stelle mich gerade hin und diesmal sehe ich ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ähh.... was soll mit ihr sein? Sie ist ganz cool... warum?"Er sieht mich an und irgendwie wirkt er unsicher. Hab ich die Worte „George"und „unsicher"gerade in einem Satz verwendet? Na, das ist doch mal was neues... ahaahaahaaha...  
  
„Ganz cool?"Ich grinse. Wenn George unsicher ist... dann hat das doch was zu bedeuten.  
  
„Ja, ganz cool... Ich mag sie."Wie Anne vorhin, sieht er mir nicht in die Augen.  
  
„Weißt du, ich glaube nämlich sie mag dich auch..."Mein Grinsen wird breiter, als George plötzlich, mit einem merkwürdig zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, aufsieht. Schnell hat er aber wieder diesen unsicheren Blick drauf. Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?  
  
„Ach ja?"  
  
„Ja!"Hach, das ist herrlich... ich hätte nie gedacht, George mal so zu erleben. Das gefällt mir... Aber ich werde diese Situation nicht ausnutzen. Ich bin schließlich erwachsen. Zumindest fast.  
  
„Weißt du, ich hab nämlich irgendwie wirklich das Gefühl, Anne mag dich auch... also so richtig, so wirklich."Ich glaube, ich hätte ‚wirklich' ein bisschen öfter in dem Satz verwenden sollen.  
  
George sieht mich schon wieder ungläubig an. „Meinst du?"  
  
„Klar."Ich versuche überzeugend zu klingen.  
  
Gerade als ich mich umdrehe, froh darüber endlich duschen zu können, vernehme ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Seufzend drehe ich mich wieder um.  
  
„Ähmm... und was soll ich jetzt machen?"George sieht mich fast verzweifelt wirkend an.  
  
Meint er das gerade ernst? Ist das wirklich George Weasley, der mich gerade um Rat fragt? Und dabei geht es auch noch um Anne? Bei Merlin, das ist alles ein bisschen zu viel an einem Tag...  
  
Ich schaue ihn abschätzend an. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich noch nie eine Freundin gehabt hätte oder so... aber so was richtig ernsthaftes war eben noch nicht dabei und... ich bin einfach der Falsche für so eine Frage, verdammt! Aber das kann ich ja jetzt schlecht sagen, oder? Oder?  
  
Und überhaupt... wieso redet er nicht mit seinem Bruder? Ich denke, die beiden reden sonst über alles, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Verdammte Scheiße...  
  
„Oliver?"George wedelt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum und sieht mich an, als frage er sich ob ich noch ganz dicht bin.  
  
„Äh ja... wie wärs wenn du einfach sagst, du willst mal in Ruhe mit ihr reden und dann trefft ihr euch irgendwo... wo ihr ungestört sein könnt... oder so...", schlage ich, doch relativ unsicher, vor, „und dann kannst du ja mal ganz in Ruhe mit ihr reden..."  
  
„Würdest du das denn so machen?"George erinnert mich in diesem Moment stark an ein kleines Kind, das seinen großen Bruder fragt, wie der erste Tag in der Schule abläuft.  
  
Ich überlege kurz. Würde ich das so machen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Mir fehlt dazu irgendwie der Mumm. Ich könnte Katie so was nie einfach so sagen...  
  
„Klar."Sage ich trotzdem, darauf bedacht möglichst überzeugt zu klingen.  
  
George nickt nachdenklich. Dann kommt er ein wenig auf mich zu, klopft mir auf die Schulter und sagt, ganz ernst: „Danke, Oliver!"  
  
Ich sehe ihm nachdenklich nach, als er sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen macht...  
  
*  
  
Ihr dürft mir drohen... los macht schon. Ich bin schrecklich, ich weiß. Ich hass es selbst, wenn Geschichten, die ich gerne lese so lange nicht geupdated werden, und jetzt? Jetzt gehöre ich selbst zu diesen Autoren... Tut mir sorry, wirklich!  
  
Tig: Ich versprech dir, im nächsten Kapitel kommt dein Fred vor! :) 


	9. NEUN

Changes featuring fred ;)  
  
Unglaublich aber wahr. Es geht weiter. Endlich.  
  
-  
  
Annes POV:  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?"Ich sehe George fragend an. Ich will ihn ja da keinesfalls in seiner Zwillingsehre verletzen aber... ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher wie Fred und Angelina so drauf sind. Vor allem bin ich mir aber nicht sicher ob Angelina mir schon verziehen hat.  
  
Ich bin mir ja nicht mal sicher ob ich mir schon verziehen habe... schließlich war die Aktion im Nachhinein wirklich bescheuert und so was von überhaupt nicht lustig, dass sie jetzt wirkt wie ein Witz von der Queen.  
  
George blickt mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Er hat diesen Blick drauf... so als würde er sich fragen, ob ich die Frage gerade eben wirklich gestellt habe.  
  
„Können wir so tun als hätte ich das gerade eben nicht gesagt?"Ich klinge flehend. Ich neige zur Übertreibung, zugegeben. Na und? Im Moment habe ich allen Grund zur Übertreibung. Schließlich könnte es sein, dass Fred das alles gar nicht so toll findet und dann... dann ist alles kaputt.  
  
George legt mir sanft den Arm um die Schultern. „Es wird schon alles gut werden... glaub mir!"Flüstert er mir ins Ohr und mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Ich lächle ihn an und zugegebenermaßen würde ich ihm im Moment wohl fast alles glauben. Ich schüttle kurz den Kopf... was denke ich da wieder? Man könnte meinen ich wäre die Hauptdarstellerin in einem billigen Klatschroman...  
  
Ich muss grinsen als ich daran denke, wie Robert und ich einmal ernsthaft (oder auch weniger ernsthaft) versucht haben so einen Roman zu lesen, als er bei mir übernachtet hat. Ach ja... die guten alten Zeiten. Ich höre mich an wie meine Oma.  
  
Ich blicke auf als ich spüre wie George plötzlich seinen Arm von meiner Schulter hebt. Fred und Angelina stehen vor uns und sehen uns fragend an. Egal. Viel interessanter ist im Moment doch, warum er plötzlich meint, meine Schulter wäre für seinen Arm nicht mehr gut genug. Hat er etwa Angst, die beiden könnten denken, dass... ach was. Das ist ja wirklich lächerlich... haha... wir zwei und... obwohl...  
  
Ich stocke. Hab ich das gerade eben wirklich gedacht? Nein, ach was... das hab ich mir nur eingebildet... nie nie würde ich... ich meine, nie würde er... ich sollte einfach aufhören zu denken. Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Sogar eine verdammt gute Idee...  
  
„George... ich mag dich, wirklich. Ich meine, du bist mein Bruder und so weiter... Aber was bitte, ist so wichtig, dass es nötig ist uns beide an einem Samstag morgen vom Frühstückstisch wegzuholen? Und eine Eule... hätte es nicht gereicht, dass du es mir einfach sagst, nachdem ich aufgestanden bin?"Ich muss fast grinsen als ich Freds Laberflash mitanhöre. Aber irgendwie ist das alles gerade nicht so lustig... schließlich hängt ziemlich viel davon ab, dass die beiden uns helfen.  
  
Ich glaube kaum, dass Katie mit einem von uns beiden nur zwei Schritte laufen würde. Selbst wenn ich meine nicht vorhandenen Schauspieltalente zum Einsatz bringen und behaupten würde, dass irgendwas ganz schreckliches passiert ist, würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich einfach nur den Kopf schütteln und mich keines zweiten Blickes würdigen.  
  
Ich lausche als George Fred und Angelina erklärt, worum es uns eigentlich geht.  
  
„Also... was ist? Macht ihr mit?"George sieht seinen Bruder und dessen Freundin gespannt an und auch ich kann es mir auch nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ähmm... eine Frage noch. Wofür zum Teufel braucht ihr mich?"Fred schaut mir direkt in die Augen und aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund komme ich mir in diesem Moment unheimlich komisch vor. Was zum Teufel ist in letzter Zeit los mit mir?  
  
Ich mag Fred. Und er mich auch. Bilde ich mir zumindest ein. Denn so wie ich die Zwillinge kenne, sagen sie den Leuten, die sie nicht leiden können, das auch.  
  
Also... was ist los mit mir? Oder färbt Harry Potter auf mich ab? Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass er Angst vor den Dementoren hat... genau, die Dementoren. Es sind die Dementoren...  
  
Als ich meinen Kopf nach rechts drehe sieht George mich mit diesem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. Doch als ich kurz blinzle, hat er die Augen wieder auf seinen Bruder gerichtet und beginnt dessen Frage zu beantworten.  
  
Nur noch unbewusst höre ich Georges Antwort: „Na, er könnte sich ja wehren..."  
  
Was zum Teufel ist nur los mit mir?  
  
-  
  
Ich schüttle sacht den Kopf, so als könnte ich dann meine wirren Gedanken verschwinden lassen... oder zumindest ein wenig aufklären. Ich sollte mir diese Angewohnheit langsam wirklich abgewöhnen... weil es ja doch nichts bringt.  
  
Ich spüre Georges Blicke auf mir. Fred und Angelina sind vor kurzem wieder in die große Halle gegangen.  
  
„Anne? Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?"Ich sehe ihn an und zucke nur mit den Schultern. Wenn ich das nur wüsste.  
  
Er sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und fragt: „Schlafmangel?"  
  
Ich zucke nur wieder mit den Schultern.  
  
George legt mir seine Hände auf eben diese, zieht mich sacht an sich heran und drückt mich dann nach unten, so dass ich meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss legen kann.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein bisschen schlafen... wir sind schon ziemlich lange wach..."Meint er und streicht mir fast zärtlich durch die Haare.  
  
Vielleicht hat er recht. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch ein wenig schlafen. Ich kuschle mich noch ein wenig näher an George heran und genieße für eine Weile dieses wohlige Gefühl der Geborgenheit...  
  
-  
  
Kichern. Und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ich das nicht träume. Nein. Ich habe noch nie von einem Kichern geträumt... zumindest nicht von einem, dass sich so echt anhört.  
  
Langsam öffne ich das link Auge einen Spalt breit. Und erkenne Georges Bruder Ron, Harry Potter und die Freundin der beiden, Hermine Granger.  
  
Die beiden Jungs kichern und zeigen auf George, während Hermine sie böse ansieht und ich bei ihrem Anblick unwillkürlich an Professor McGonagall denken muss.  
  
„Seht ihr... ihr habt sie aufgeweckt!"Hermine sieht die beiden vorwurfsvoll an, doch sie zucken nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
Ich öffne beide Augen, richte mich auf, fahre mir kurz durch die verstrubbelten Haare und bin in diesem Moment froh, dass hier keine Spiegel hängen.  
  
„Ron, kicher' wenigstens leiser!"Brumme ich, noch verschlafen.  
  
Der Rotschopf sieht mich grinsend und zuckt schon wieder mit den Schultern. Ist heute Schulterzuck-Tag, oder was?  
  
Ich blicke kurz in Georges Richtung, dann wieder in die der zwei Witzbolde und lache übertrieben und gekünstelt. George schläft immer noch, sein Kopf ist auf die hintere Lehne des Sofas gerutscht und wie immer wenn er schläft, sieht er ungewohnt friedlich aus.  
  
„Da habt ihr euch aber was ganz neues einfallen lassen."Meine ich trocken und betrachte erneut Georges Gesicht, inklusive einer Bemalung mit der er Snape erschreckend ähnlich sieht.  
  
Ich sehe die beiden Jungs kurz warnend an, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob sie das davon abhält, mein Gesicht nicht auch noch zu „verschönern"und drehe mich dann um, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu den dreien liege. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, lege ich meinen Kopf wieder auf Georges Oberschenkel, schließe die Augen und versuche noch einmal einzuschlafen...  
  
-  
  
Ich sehe nach rechts zu Fred und George, der seinem Bruder gerade mit großen Gesten erklärt, was genau er zu tun hat. Als wäre das so kompliziert...  
  
„George, lass uns endlich nach unten gehen. Fred hat bestimmt kapiert, was er machen muss."Ich sehe ihn eindringlich an und nach einem kurzen Zögern folgt er mir tatsächlich.  
  
-  
  
„Wohooo... es hat geklappt! Es hat tatsächlich geklappt!"George und ich sind schon wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, ins Schloss.  
  
Ich sehe ihn überglücklich an. Jetzt muss nur alles so weiterlaufen wie geplant und dann... ja dann, werden Oliver und Katie uns ganz sicher verzeihen. Sie werden ihre Kinder Anne und George nennen, weil wir es waren, die sie zusammen gebracht haben.  
  
„Ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber ich würde erst mal abwarten wie sich das alles entwickelt, Kiddos. Schließlich haben sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie da unten,"Fred, der ziemlich langsam geht, weil er Angelina mit beiden Händen um ihre Hüften regelrecht vor sich her zieht, zeigt auf das kleine Gebäude beim Quidditchplatz, in dem sich die Umkleiden befinden, „eingesperrt sind."  
  
„Du bist kein Spiel- sondern ein Spassverderber, Gred."George sieht seinen Bruder für einen Moment funkelnd an, dann streckt er mir jedoch plötzlich seine Hand hin. Ich ergreife sie lächelnd und wir rennen wie kleine Kinder den restlichen Weg zum Schloss hoch.  
  
Endlich klappt mal alles, wie es soll...  
  
-  
  
„Anne, Anne... wir haben ein Problem!"Ich sehe George fragend an. Wie meint er das? Was für ein Problem? Haben sich Katie und Oliver verbündet, sind ausgebrochen und wollen uns jetzt umbringen, oder wie?  
  
„Wie... wie meinst du das, George?"  
  
George legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter, sieht sich kurz um und drängt mich dann in einen anderen Gang, der wirkt, als würde er nur sehr sehr selten benutzt werden.  
  
Ich sehe George fragend an, doch er sieht fast starr gerade aus und zieht mich weiter mit sich.  
  
Langsam bekomme ich Panik. Was soll das hier?  
  
Natürlich vertraue ich George, aber das alles hier ist wirklich unheimlich.  
  
Ich mache mich von ihm los, bleibe stehen und warte einfach ab. Erst geht er einige Schritte weiter, dann bleibt auch er stehen und sieht sich nach mir um.  
  
„Was ist? Warum kommst du nicht?"  
  
Fast muss ich grinsen. Er klingt so unschuldig und als könnte er sich wirklich nicht denken, warum ich plötzlich stehen geblieben bin.  
  
„George, bei aller Liebe... was zum Teufel ist hier los?"Ich sehe ihn wieder fragend an.  
  
Er sieht mich ungläubig an, schaut dann kurz um sich und meint: „Wir müssen weiter, Katie und Oliver sind in Gefahr."  
  
„George, was soll das? Warum sollen die beiden in Gefahr sein?"Ich gehe etwas schneller, so dass ich wieder neben ihm stehe.  
  
Er sieht mich ernst an. „Sirius Black ist hier."  
  
-  
  
Muahahaha... ich sollte nicht lachen. Man sollte mir das Lachen verbieten, weil sich dieser „Cliffhanger"so wie ich mich kenne über Jahre hinziehen wird.  
  
Wenigstens war das Kapitel ein winziges bisschen länger wie die anderen.  
  
Seid mir bitte nicht allzu böse.  
  
Tig: War das genug Fred, oder soll ich ihm ein ganzes Kapitel widmen? ;) 


	10. ZEHN

Annes POV:

Ungläubig starre ich ihn an. Sehe ihm in die Augen, forsche darin nach irgendetwas, das mir sagen könnte, dass er gerade einen seiner weniger lustigen Witze macht. Ich suche, forsche und finde... nichts.

Das ist nicht lustig, nein das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig.

„Du, du meinst das nicht ernst, richtig? Das ist nur ein übler Scherz... nicht?" Ich sehe ihn fast flehend an und muss unwillkürlich an die Situation im Zug zurückdenken, als Angelina George und Fred gedroht hatte, wenn sich das alles als einer ihrer Streiche herausstellen sollte. Doch das war es damals nicht und ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass es das heute auch nicht ist.

George sieht mich kurz an, dreht mir dann den Rücken zu und fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, so dass sie noch ungebändigter als sonst wirken.

„Weißt du Anne, hätten wir genug Zeit, würde ich mich jetzt erst mal darüber aufregen, dass das immer gleich jeder zu denken scheint, wenn irgendetwas ungewöhnliches passiert... _aber_, verdammt noch mal wir haben diese Zeit nicht und deshalb sollten wir uns verdammt noch mal beeilen und uns verdammt noch mal beeilen zu diesen Umkleidekabinen zu kommen." Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn schon so oft „verdammt noch mal" sagen gehört habe und überhaupt... hätte ich gewusst, dass ihn das so aufregt, hätte ich ihn doch nie gefragt, ob das alles ein Scherz sei. Das war doch einfach nur so eine Redensart. Ich meine...

Ich werde jäh aus meinen wirklich unnötigen und in dieser Situation unglaublich unpassenden Gedanken gerissen, als George ohne große Vorwarnung meine Hand ergreift und mich recht unsanft hinter sich herzieht. Diesen komischen Gang entlang.

Was zum Teufel will er hier? Die Umkleidekabinen und der Trainingsplatz generell sind in der anderen Richtung, das weiß sogar ich und ich bin nicht seit fünf Jahren auf dieser Schule.

Trotzdem beschließe ich vorerst meinen Mund zu halten – das vorhin ging irgendwie nach hinten los und ich werde erst wieder reden, wenn ich ganz sicher bin, dass George nicht genau weiß, was er tut. Und es hat irgendwie den Anschein, als wüsste er das sehr genau.

Er läuft nicht nur sehr schnell, rennt schon fast, er geht auch unglaublich bestimmt, wechselt schlagartig die Richtung und bleibt nicht einmal kurz stehen, um zu sehen wo wir jetzt genau sind.

Ich kann trotzdem nicht behaupten, dass mir das ganz geheuer ist.

George bleibt abrupt stehen, so abrupt, dass ich fast in ihn knalle, weil ich nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet war, dass er so plötzlich zum Stillstand kommt.

Als ich aufsehe, erkenne ich vor uns die Statue einer Nymphe, die ich noch nie bewusst wahrgenommen habe. Kein Wunder, sie ist nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele verschiedene Statuen die einzelnen Gänge der Schule säumen.

Gerade als ich George fragen will, was er hier will, beugt er sich nach vorne und zieht am kleinen Finger der Nymphe. Mit einem kleinen krächzenden Geräusch bewegt sie sich zur Seite.

Doch bevor ich Zeit zum Staunen habe, zieht George mich in den kleinen Gang, der sich hinter der Nymphe aufgetan hat und beginnt aufs Neue zielstrebig in eine Richtung zu laufen. Nicht, dass ihm viel übrig bleibt, denn der Gang scheint ohne Abzweigungen zu verlaufen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile erreichen wir eine kleine, hölzerne Tür, die George ohne zu zögern aufstößt. Ich erkenne den Wald und in einiger, mir unerreichbar scheinender, Ferne auch das kleine Häuschen neben dem Quidditchfeld.

Wieder befinde ich mich unmittelbar hinter George und zum ersten Mal seit er mich in diesen Gang gezerrt hat, werde ich mir der Gefahr bewusst, in der wir beide uns befinden. Zum ersten Mal werde ich mir der Gefahr bewusst, in die wir Katie und Oliver gebracht haben.

Oh Gott, wenn den beiden was passiert... ich könnte mir das niemals verzeihen. Das ist alles so viel schlimmer als die Sache vor knapp einer Woche im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und zwar um ein Milliardenfaches. Mindestens.

Ich weiß nicht viel über Sirius Black, aber was ich weiß, das ist schrecklich. Er ist ein gewissenloser Mörder und immerhin der erste, der es geschafft hat, aus Azkaban zu entfliehen. Offenbar ist er nicht nur gewissenlos, sondern auch noch sehr schlau – eine schreckliche Mischung.

Ich beschleunige meine Schritte und schon bald laufe ich nicht mehr hinter, sondern neben George. Ich ignoriere das brennende Stechen in meiner Seite und laufe weiter, denke dabei an Katie und Oliver und wie irgendwie immer alles nach hinten loszugehen scheint.

Das ist nicht gut, nein das ist ganz und gar nicht gut. Das ist katastrophal.

Endlich erreichen wir das kleine Gebäude und wieder beobachte ich, wie George die Tür aufreißt.

Ich bin direkt hinter ihm, als er auf die winzige Besenkammer zustürmt und fast sachte daran klopft. Wie kann er auf einmal so sanft sein?

Langsam, als ob ich Angst hätte, gehe ich auf die Tür zu, vor der George jetzt steht. Und ja, verdammt, ich habe Angst. Was, wenn den beiden wirklich etwas passiert ist? Was, wenn George jetzt die Tür aufmacht und wir die beiden nicht darin finden? Oder schlimmer noch... Ja, was dann?

„Oliver?" Ich lehne meinen Kopf an die Tür. „Katie?" Keine Antwort.

„Mach das Ding doch einfach auf, verdammt!" George sieht mich ungeduldig an.

Ich sehe ihn verzweifelt und auch etwas verlegen an. „Ich, ich kann nicht. Ich hab den Spruch vergessen..." Verzweifelt sehe ich ihm in die Augen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit schüttelt George den Kopf, zieht ein Stück Pergament aus seiner rechten Hosentasche, zückt seinen Zauberstab und liest den Spruch laut davon ab.

Ich bin also keineswegs die einzige, deren Nerven hier flattern.

Erleichtert sehe ich ihn an, wende mich aber schnell wieder der Tür zu und stoße sie auf.

Auf den Anblick, der vor mir liegt, war ich jedoch keinesfalls gefasst. Ich starre fassungslos.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder?" George klingt geschockt, überrascht und ein kleines bisschen wütend. „Merlin, das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein...", murmelt er, als er sich umdreht und sich, wie schon vor einigen Minuten, mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fährt.

Ich richte meinen Blick wieder auf die beiden selig schlummernden Personen vor mir, die eng umeinander geschlungen auf ihren Mänteln liegen und nicht einmal von unserer Anwesenheit ahnen zu scheinen.

„Ich werde sie nicht aufwecken, das kannst schön du erledigen!", meldet sich George hinter mir und ich sehe ihn ungläubig an.

„Oh nein, das werde ich nicht tun!", wehre ich ab. Warum sollte ich auch?

„Du hast doch mit dem Ganzen angefangen, im Gemeinschaftsraum!", meint er, als wäre es gar keine Frage, dass es deshalb meine Pflicht ist, die beiden jetzt zu wecken.

Tse... egal, es gibt schlimmeres und die Zeit drängt, auch wenn ich das für die letzten beiden Minuten vergessen habe. Dummes Anne, dummes Anne!

Mutiger als ich mich fühle, gehe ich auf die beiden zu, beuge mich vorsichtig über sie und rüttle dann an Olivers Schulter.

„Oliver, wach auf!", fordere ich und rüttle etwas fester.

„Noch fünf Minuten, Mom!" Eine leise Antwort, darauf ein Schmatzen und er scheint sich noch enger an Katie zu kuscheln, was eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein dürfte.

„Jetzt wach endlich auf, verdammt!" Erstaunt sehe ich George an. Mit zerzausten Haaren steht er in der Tür und sieht wirklich ein wenig verzweifelt aus. Missbilligend blickt er mich an und ich sehe entschuldigend zurück.

Ich bin wirklich überfordert mit dieser ganzen Situation hier. Und auch wenn es vor wenigen Stunden noch so schien, so ist doch heute nicht wirklich etwas nach Plan verlaufen. Auch wenn man es nicht glaubt, aber so etwas wirft mich aus der Bahn. Und dann noch diese Sirius Black Sache... oh mein Gott, was wenn er plötzlich hier reinstürmt, auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf?

Fast Panisch sehe ich mich um, erblicke die fragenden Gesichter von Oliver und Katie und höre noch Georges Stimme, wie von weit entfernt: „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, euch das zu erklären, aber das machen wir später – versprochen! Wir müssen in die Große Halle, schnell!"

Ich glaube, Oliver so etwas wie „Auf die Erklärung bin ich mal gespannt!" murmeln zu hören und finde mich unmittelbar danach wieder einmal hinter George, der mich an der Hand hinter sich herzieht. Und ich laufe einfach, vertraue ihm blind, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst machen soll.

-

„_Wo_ kommt ihr her?" Snape sieht uns aus zusammengekniffenen Augen misstrauisch an. Er hat die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet und erscheint mir so einschüchternder denn je.

Zum Glück findet George seine Stimme, denn mir wäre garantiert nichts halbwegs Glaubwürdiges eingefallen.

„Wir wollten Oliver und Katie holen, sie wollten noch für das Spiel gegen Slytherin trainieren, Professor.", antwortet er nach kurzem Überlegen und klingt dabei völlig glaubwürdig.

„Auch wenn ich verstehe, dass sie für dieses Spiel zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten benötigen, so ist es nicht akzeptabel, dass sie alleine aufbrechen und so etwas nicht einem Lehrer melden, Mr Weasley und Ms Reed... die nächsten vier Wochen werden sie deshalb..."

„Nanana, Severus", ich drehe mich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kommt und erblicke den schrulligen Direktor, der Snape tadelnd ansieht, „es ist schön spät und morgen ist trotz allem ein weiterer Unterrichtstag. Ich bin mir sicher, die beiden haben in ihrer Angst um ihre Freunde nur vergessen, einem Lehrkörper Bescheid zu geben." Dumbledore sieht Snape fast eindringlich an und wendet sich dann uns zu: „Geht schon hinein, ich bin mir sicher in einer Ecke sind noch vier Schlafsäcke frei!", fordert er uns lächelnd auf und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnet sich die schwere Hölztür unmittelbar vor uns und nach Katie und Oliver gehen auch George und ich hindurch.

„Das war verdammt knapp.", stellt George kopfschüttelnd fest und ich frage mich, zum wievielten Mal er gerade „verdammt" gesagt hat. „Der nächste Samstag ist nämlich sowieso schon für McGonagall reserviert...", höre ich ihn murmeln und muss trotz allem grinsen. Typisch.

Gerade als ich in meinen Schlafsack schlüpfe, höre ich Oliver sagen: „Das eins klar ist, morgen will ich eine Erklärung haben!" Und schon dreht er sich wieder zu Katie um.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Wie soll ich ihm das bitte erklären?

-

„George?"

„Ja?"

Erleichtert atme ich aus. So kitschig und mädchenhaft auch immer das jetzt klingen mag, aber als ich seine Stimme höre, fühle ich mich sofort viel wohler.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen!", beklage ich mich in genervtem Tonfall.

Es stimmt. Selbst nach den aufregenden Ereignissen zuvor, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, kann ich mich nicht dazu bringen einzuschlafen.

Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass uns in der Großen Halle nichts passiert – irgendetwas hindert mich am Einschlafen.

Und ich habe sogar schon versucht, Schafe zu zählen. Es hat nicht geklappt. Keine einzige noch so dumme oder stereotypische Methode. Und sonst war es für mich so unglaublich einfach einzuschlafen. Heute? Keine Chance, Baby.

Er grummelt irgendwas, dann höre ich das Rascheln von Stoff.

„Nun komm schon her, A!", fordert er mich mit müder und verschlafener, aber dennoch bestimmter Stimme auf und ich gehorche nur allzu gerne.

Vorsichtig krabble ich ihn seine Richtung, ziehe meinen Schlafsack dabei hinter mir her und kann dann endlich in der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass er das obere Stück seines großen Schlafsacks einladend hochhebt, dabei kaum im Stande die Augen offen zu halten.

Zufrieden lege ich mich neben George und mache es mir bequem. Kurz drehe ich mich zu ihm und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke", sage ich leise und weiß nicht genau, wofür ich ihm genau danken will. Dafür, dass er mich ohne groß nachzudenken, einfach so aufgefordert hat, mit in seinen Schlafsack zu kriechen? Dafür, dass er daran gedacht hat, den Spruch aufzuschreiben, der die Türe öffnet? Dafür, dass er sich so um meinen „Stiefbruder" gesorgt hat? Oder einfach nur dafür, dass er da ist? Dafür, dass er eigentlich immer da ist, seit ich ihn kenne?

„Gern geschehen", kommt es von hinter mir und seine Stimme klingt kratzig und wenn ich mich nicht irre ein kleines bisschen weniger verschlafen als vorher – ich muss doch müder sein, als ich gedacht habe.

„Und jetzt schlaf endlich, Anne!" Als er das sagt, legt er den Schlafsack endlich über mich und behält seinen Arm einfach da, wo er jetzt liegt, auf meinen Bauch. Ich kuschle mich ein wenig enger an ihn, einfach nur weil es sich gut anfühlt und schließe die Augen.

Ich bin mir verdammt sicher, dass ich jetzt einschlafen kann...

-

** A/N:** Unglaublich aber wahr. Ja, es geht weiter. Nach so langer Zeit.

Allerdings wird es jetzt wohl eher mehr Kapitel aus Annes Sicht geben, weil mir die besser gefallen und ich mich beim Schreiben wohler fühle.

Beschwerden, Liebesbriefe und natürlich Kritik sind per Review natürlich sehr gern gesehen.


	11. ELF

„Komm schon George, gibs ihm!" Grinsend sehe ich neben mich auf die wenigen roten Haare, die unter einem dunkelroten Regenmantel hervorlugten, an die ich mich inzwischen schon so sehr gewöhnt habe.

Auch Rons Freundin Hermine Granger trägt, wie die meisten und auch ich hier, eine rote Regenjacke.

Das Wetter heute ist nicht zum aushalten und trotzdem sitzt der Großteil der Schüler heute auf diesen ungemütlichen Holzbänken und sieht den 14 Spielern hier bei ihren oft waghalsigen Manövern zu. Und alle tragen sie inzwischen diese lächerlichen Brillen.

Memo an mich: später damit alle aufziehen.

Fasziniert beobachte ich wie Oliver einen Quaffel hält und ihn gleich darauf, Alicia zuspielt. Nun ja, ich glaube zumindest, dass es Alicia ist – sicher, bin ich mir dabei keinesfalls, denn der Regen wird immer dichter und macht es so immer schwerer die einzelnen Spieler voneinander zu unterscheiden.

„He, schau doch mal da!" Interessiert sehe ich in die Richtung, in die irgendein Mädchen neben mir zeigt.

Harry Potter steigt immer höher und höher auf seinem Besen und schon bald ist er gar nicht mehr zu sehen.

Ich warte eine ganze Weile. Alle warten darauf, ihn wieder sehen zu können.

Ähm, so langsam könnte er wieder auftauchen. Das sind schon zu viele Sekunden, die er keine Ahnung wo verbringt. Was soll das?

Unsicher kratze ich mich am Hinterkopf und sehe zu Ron und Hermine, die immer noch ungläubig auf den Punkt sehen, an dem Harry Minuten zuvor noch zu sehen war.

Ich will gerade meine Augen von eben diesem Punkt abwenden, als ich irgendetwas daraus herausgleiten sehe. Nein, gleiten ist wirklich das falsche Wort. Es fällt.

Ich verziehe meine Augen zu Schlitzen, um besser sehen zu können.

Nicht es fällt. Er fällt. Harry fällt.

* * *

Aufgeregt laufe ich in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Harry inzwischen im Krankenflügel gut untergebracht ist.

Hermine und Ron jedenfalls sind, noch bevor ich überhaupt erkannt habe, was da vom Himmel fällt, so scheint es mir, gleich verschwunden und wachen jetzt sicher pflichtbewusst und mit sorgenreichen Gesichtern an seinem Bett. Die beiden sind noch weggekommen bevor dieses unglaubliche Chaos ausbrach – bevor alle verrückt spielten. Alle, wirklich alle. Natürlich inklusive mir.

Endlich habe ich die Umkleidekabinen erreicht, denke erst gar nicht daran, dass ich anklopfen könnte, sondern öffne die Tür mit einem kräftigen Schwung.

Kurz blicke ich mich um, entdecke nur George, gehe auf ihn zu und sehe ihn für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und fährt sich durch die Haare (er macht das in letzter Zeit verdammt oft), dann schnappt er sich seinen Pulli und zieht ihn unsanft über seinen Kopf.

Ich setze mich auf die kleine Holzbank gegenüber von ihm und warte darauf, dass er sich umdreht.

Doch er scheint das nicht vorzuhaben. Zumindest nicht in der nächsten Zeit. Offensichtlich ist die Raumecke um einiges interessanter als ich. Jedenfalls scheint es mir so, als sei darauf sein gedankenverlorener Blick gerichtet.

Hat er mich überhaupt bemerkt?

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten, stehe ich wieder auf, möglichst leise. Ich gehe auf ihn zu und schlinge meine Arme um seine Hüfte.

Für einen Augenblick verkrampft sich sein gesamter Körper und ich will meine Arme fast wieder an meine Seiten ziehen, als er sich entspannt. Er legt seine kalten Arme auf meine, dreht sich dann in der Umarmung, legt seine Arme um meine Schultern, zieht mich fest an sich und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken.

Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem, der mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagt und drücke ihn noch ein wenig näher an mich, streiche ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Und so klischeemäßig es auch klingen mag, so stehen wir für Stunden. Jedenfalls kommt es mir so vor.

Ich erschrecke fast, als ich sein Murmeln vernehme. Er murmelt irgendetwas, doch ich kann nicht verstehen, was er da sagt.

Ich streiche ihm über das, immer noch ein wenig nasse, Haar: „Hm?"

Er hebt seinen Kopf kurz von meinem Nacken, sieht mir in die Augen: „Ich hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen sollen…"

Wieder zieht er mich an sich, fester als zuvor, näher als zuvor. Wieder vergräbt er seinen Kopf in meinem Nacken und scheint es fast tiefer als zuvor zu tun.

Ich streiche ihm ein weiteres Mal übers Haar und will gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als er mir zuvorkommt.

„Widersprich mir nicht. Das hätte ich wirklich tun sollen…," Er hält kurz inne. „Ich hab es meiner Mom versprochen." Fügt er hinzu.

„Was hättest du denn tun sollen?", frage ich, während ich meine Finger weiter durch sein rotes Haar gleiten lasse.

Darauf weiß er offensichtlich keine Antwort. Sein Kopf liegt unbeweglich in meinem Nacken, während er keine Anstalten macht, zu sprechen.

Es fällt mir fast schwer, doch ich schiebe ihn von mir, sehe ihn leicht lächelnd an. Und ich streiche ihm ein letztes Mal übers Haar, befreie sein Gesicht von einigen Strähnen, ziehe meine Hand dann zurück und reiße mich von diesen blauen Augen hoch.

„Lass uns nach Harry sehen, ja? Ich bin mir sicher, es geht ihm inzwischen wieder gut." Ich versuche fröhlich zu klingen, doch meine Stimme klingt nicht fröhlich, sondern kratzig.

Ich lächle ihn aufmunternd an, drehe mich in Richtung der Tür und bleibe davor stehen, weil ich bemerke, dass er mir wider Erwarten nicht folgt.

Wieder drehe ich mich zu ihm. Doch starrt er nicht, wie zuvor als ich bei dieser Tür stand, in die Ecke, sondern auf den Boden.

„George?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf, als wolle er bestimmte Gedanken aus seinem Kopf befreien, sieht mich dann mit einem brillanten Lächeln an und kommt auf mich zu.

Doch irgendetwas an diesem Lächeln stört mich, irgendetwas ist nicht echt. Seine Augen. Sie haben nicht diesen Schimmer, den sie sonst förmlich versprühen, wenn er lächelt.

Ich beschließe das alles, einfach zu ignorieren. Zumindest für den Moment.

Ich halte ihm die Tür auf und folge ihm dann nach draußen, wo es immer noch regnet.

Ich mag Regen. Sehr. Na ja, ich mag Regen an warmen Sommertagen.

Ich hasse Regen an kalten, ekelhaften Herbsttagen. Diese Tatsache lässt mich wohl auch schneller laufen, sodass ich keinerlei Probleme habe, mit George Schritt zu halten – anders als sonst.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich, wie seine Hand suchend tastet, dann meine ergreift. Er verkreuzt unsere Finger miteinander.

Ich drücke seine Hand leicht, richte meinen Blick dann wieder nach vorne, wo die Schule schon ziemlich nahe ist.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, durchqueren wir mehrere Gänge, besteigen Treppen und schlurfen durch Räume, bis wir schließlich vor der Tür des Krankenflügels stehen.

George vergräbt seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sieht aus als wollte er unbedingt etwas loswerden, wüsste bloß nicht wie.

„Du solltest da alleine reingehen, weißt du?", meine ich und sehe ihn unsicher an. Warum zum Teufel bin ich auf einmal unsicher? Das hier vor mir ist nur George, verdammt!

Er nickt, fast gedankenverloren und sieht mir einen Moment in die Augen. Dann drückt er mich kurz, viel zu kurz, fest an sich und hält mich dann, mit ausgestreckten Arme, von sich weg.

Langsam lässt er seine Arme sinken.

„Danke, Anne… Ich…" Er hält inne. „Danke."

Für einen kurzen Moment sieht er mir wieder in die Augen, ich schaue ihn gespannt an.

Er beugt sein Gesicht zu meinen hinunter, nicht langsam, sondern fast überstürzt, als hätte er Angst, ich könnte weglaufen. Ich schließe automatisch meine Augen und spüre wie er seine Lippen sachte gegen meine drückt.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, höre ich nur noch, wie sich die schwere Tür hinter ihm schließt.

* * *

OH NOES, it's a cliffhanger.

Na ja, nicht wirklich. Aber besser kriege ich so was eh nicht hin.

**Reviews equals Liebe**


End file.
